Love Sucks
by EmilyElizabeth.x
Summary: Life with the Cullens is getting too much for 21 year old Renesmee. After deciding that she wants a clean break from her family, what will happen when she stumbles upon the handsome yet mysterious Damon Salvatore on arrival in Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been writing this fanfiction for quite a while now and I've written tonnes more than this. I'm really into the Vampire Diaries at the moment, and I've always been a fan of Twilight so I thought I'd give this crossover a go. I didn't really write this for anyone to read but I thought I'd put it on here and see if anybody would like it, so here it is! Be nice please, there's probably a few mistakes!**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Sucks  
>Part 1.<strong>

**...**

I never was someone who runs away from things, at this moment in time I felt suffocated. By my friends, my family, my boyfriend. Who needs them anyway? All they do is get in the way.

As I ran hundreds of thoughts swirled round and round in my head like a whirlpool. Tears streamed down my face, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. I growled under by breath. My family just couldn't help themselves. They had to be in control, but I never understood why. I'm not a little girl anymore, and it's not my fault that they refused to accept it.

I glided through the forest at colossal speed, my feet just about skimming the ground. Then I started thinking about Jacob. Sigh. My imprint. My lover. My protector. I used to adore him so much. He was so wonderful to me, but that was when I was small. When I was young and innocent. When I started going out, doing normal teenager things he became more like my father.

**...**

'_For God's sake, Renesmee! You go out at seven o clock, tell me you'll be back by eleven and then stagger home completely wrecked at three am?' Jacobs voice boomed loud and clear. I could tell this was going to turn into one of his tedious shouty-rants Ugh._

_Reflexively I clutched my throbbing head. 'Hey, Jake. Could you try to tone it down a tad? My head's a little… delicate.' I muttered, my voice hoarse and my throat dry where an unceasing burn lingered. I hadn't hunted in a while which didn't help my mood._

'_No, I won't.' He objected, speaking louder now. 'Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because if you carry on this way, your liver will be wrecked by the time you turn forty and then you will die.' He said harshly, and I scoffed._

'_Jacob, don't exaggerate. I hardly ever go out. Plus I'm a vampire. I'm sure my liver can deal with it.'_

'_Half. You're half human- you're still prone to these things. You need to look after yourself!' I rolled my eyes in exasperation._

'_Will you just _shut up? _You're supposed to be my boyfriend, Jacob, not my father.'_

_I stared at him accusingly for a short moment before continuing my speech which I was piecing together in my mind. _

'_I barely know who you are anymore! You don't know how to have fun- You want me to be careful and safe. And I get that, I really do.. But Jacob, I just want to _live!_ ' I thought for a moment, and then gave him a fierce look. 'You know what- I'm done. I'm done with this. All I'm trying to do is be normal. I can't have fun anymore. Everything I do is a disappointment to somebody in the family, and I can't deal with it for any longer. I'm going.' I said, and Jacob's facial expressions changed from furious to hurt and anxious._

'_What.. What are you talking about?' _

_I didn't answer him. I began marching around the house, grabbing my things as I moved. I reached for my favourite black coat and stared blankly as I did the buttons up._

'_Nessie, seriously, please? You don't have to do this..' He pleaded, trying to get into my eye-line. 'I'll let you go out, if that's what you want. I'm just asking that you look after yourself- Nessie..' He watched helplessly as I gathered more bits and pieces together and put them into my bag._

'_Don't 'Nessie' me, Jacob. I already told you- I'm out.' I said, and I walked towards the door, grabbing my bag on the way and putting it over my shoulder. Jacob gripped my arm, but I pushed him away from me, and he staggered backwards._

'_But I _can't _be without you. You know that..' Jacob mumbled, his voice shaky as though he was about to become tearful._

'_Well, deal with it.' I said harshly, before slamming the door in his face._

**...**

I had been harsh and irrational, I knew that, but it wasn't just Jacob that had driven me to run away. It was everything. Life in general. I needed some space. I didn't know how long for, I just needed some time alone. Time to _live._

It had been days now. Days of taking different Taxi's and staying in shabby motels for the night. I wasn't heading anywhere in particular, and to tell you the truth I never really took in where I was going. Now I was running. I didn't know where, nor did I care.

I suddenly stopped, my legs feeling a little tired. I had been running for hours and it was beginning to take it's toll. I breathed in deeply and caught the scent of what smelt like a deer. The burn in the back of my throat intensified, and my vampire instincts took over. Although I know it would not be a very satisfying meal I sprinted in the direction of the smell, and when I became closer I silently stopped and lowered myself into a crouch, and in a flash I pounced on the animal and sunk my teeth into its soft neck.

As the warm liquid oozed down my throat I felt the burning sensation lessen. The struggling deer kicked and thrashed in pain and distress as I pinned it down against the ground, so I stroked it gently with one hand, feeling a sudden twinge of guilt. As I drank I listened. I could hear cars. I wasn't in the middle of no-where, which was somewhat a relief. It was close to sunset, and I thought about my 'plan'. Well, my non-existent plan that is. I didn't really want to spend hours in various cabs anymore, asking to be taken to random places. I had no clean clothes and I had run out of the money in which I had taken.

Once I was done drinking I laid the deer down on the ground. I took my bag off from over my shoulder and pulled out my mirror. I watched as my refreshed golden eyes faded back to their usual brown colour. It's a strange trait, but I guess that's what you get when you're parents are vampires.

I wiped the traces of blood from my mouth with my sleeve, and gently nudged the carcass aside. When I got up I slung my bag back over my shoulder. I dusted myself off and started walking, and eventually I came to a road. I continued walking, though I had no idea where I was heading.

It got later and later, and I suddenly became aware of footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to look around. If they came any closer I could easily fight them off. And they did come closer. The person was behind me in an instant, and I could feel their breath at my neck. I turned around, suddenly feeling a little uneasy. There was a man stood behind me. I couldn't quite see his face in the shadowy moonlight, but I could see the estranged expression he was wearing. He looked strangely demonic. He opened his mouth slowly and revealed a pair of shining white.. _fangs? _

I stared at the person before me for a short second, and then burst into a small fit of hysterical laughter. 'Okay, nice one.' I laughed, thought and it seemed to catch the man off guard. He closed his mouth quickly and raised an eyebrow, visibly shocked.

'What are you laughing at?' His voice was deep and masculine, though there was a hint of surprise which was evident. He seemed slightly irritated too.

'We live in the real world here. Vampires don't have fangs. Don't be stupid. Nice try though, you really had me going for a second.' I said grinning to myself, and I turned around to carry on walking, but the man started following me.

'And what would you know about vampires?' He asked, an eyebrow raised in scepticism.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' I replied. 'Now would please you stop following me?' I asked politely but he persisted. I continued walking for a small distance, and I could hear his footsteps trailing behind mine. 'Is there something wrong?' I asked, this time turning to face him.

'Other than the fact that I am utterly disappointed that I failed to even phase you with my _terrifying_ attack, I want you to answer my question.' He said, and he leaned closer to me. 'What would you know about vampires?' I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from answering.

'I know alot of things about vampires because I'm half vampire.' I replied quickly, almost like a machine, and then I covered my mouth with my hand in disbelief. 'I should not have said that.' I mumbled to myself. 'I should _not _have said that.' Then I narrowed my eyes and gave him the iciest look I could muster. '_You _made me do that!' I jabbed a finger towards him accusingly, and he put his hands up and widened his eyes in an exaggerated way.

'Anyway, what would _you _know about vampires?' I asked, narrowing my eyes again. His hands dropped to his sides.

'Uh, hello? Did you not get it from the teeth? The fact that I was about to bite you? Honey, I _am _a vampire.' He said. I wrinkled my nose up and frowned, looking him up and down in confusion. He didn't _look _like a vampire to me.

'Really?' I questioned in surprise.

'Yes.' He replied, sounding a little exasperated.

'Then why didn't you bite me?' I asked stupidly, and the man gave me a weird look.

'Well for one thing, you didn't let me get to that part. And also, you smelt off. But it's no wonder. I don't like hybrids.' He said scornfully, and I laughed once without humor.

'Well, I don't like arrogant pricks.' I said in reply, and I smiled bitterly yet jokily. He smirked devilishly in response then shook his head and widened his eyes.

'Ooh, burn.' He said, and I began to laugh. We were both now walking in unison along the main road, and I had no idea where we were heading.

'The name's Damon, by the way.' He said, looking ahead. We were now in a lighter area, and I could see his face. He was a tall man, in his early twenties with dark hair and an angular face. His eyes were a cold, icy blue. There was a hint of cynicism in his features even though he wasn't speaking, though there was something undeniably mysterious and mesmerising about him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He was kind-of sexy.

I looked ahead too. 'My name's Renesmee.' I replied, and in the corner of my eye I could see him tilt his head, seeming perplexed.

'Ruh-nez-may?' He said slowly, and I nodded. 'What kind of a name is _that_?' He asked, and I chuckled. He was very blunt, but I liked it.

'Oh, God- Tell me about it. Most people call me Nessie, though.' He looked at me inquisitively, one eyebrow raised.

'So, you're nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster. Your parents must be.. imaginative peple.' He said monotonously in a sarcastic voice that was evidently his normal speaking tone.

'Hmm. I guess you could say that.'

'Where you heading anyway?' He asked curiously.

'Honestly, I have no idea. I don't even know where I am.' I said, and he clicked his tongue.

'Well in that case, welcome to Mystic Falls. The dreariest, most mind-numbing town in Virginia.' He said with false enthusiasm, and I frowned.

'_Virginia?_' I exclaimed. I should have known that I had travelled far, but I never asked to go to specific places. I was tremendously far away from home.

'Where did you come from?'

'Forks. Washington State.' I replied, and he nodded.

'Hey, this place can't be that bad. It can't be as mind-numbing as Forks. Seriously.'

'So, how come you're here?' I sighed, and hesitantly told him the full story. I had only just met him, but what the hell. I hadn't had anybody to talk to for days. He stayed quiet, though his facial expressions showed he was judging the situation quite openly.

After I'd finished he nodded his head, but squinted in confusion. 'I'm not exactly an expert, but I heard some kinda myth that if a wolf imprinted on you then you were like, his property. Soul mates. _Puppy love._' He said, and now I could tell that his jokes and puns were constant.

I laughed quietly, and shrugged. 'It just wasn't working for me.' I said.

'I don't blame you. I wouldn't like to date a dog either. I'd rather have a real relationship than have my leg humped.'

I couldn't help but giggle at his remark. 'I'd just like to live on the edge, y'know? Live a little. Have fun. Do reckless things. My family seem to want me wrapped in cotton wool, and I just can't take it anymore. I needed to get out for a while. Let loose. They'll come looking for me, and they'll probably find me eventually, but until then I'm free..'

We continued talking for a while, and it felt good for me to talk to somebody other than my family or Jacob for a change. Damon was actually quite pleasant, despite our bizarre meeting. He told me about his brother, and his brother's girlfriend Elena, though I got the impression that he had some kind of grudge against them.

'So, are we gonna just walk for the whole night or what?' He eventually asked, and he had a point. It was now dark and getting cold now, and we had been walking for a while.

'Well, you can go home or whatever. I don't have anywhere to go, but I'm sure I'll find some place to crash.' I started, but he shook his head.

'I'm mean and cruel and plenty of other things, but you can come to mine. I share a place with my brother. We have six spare bedrooms, so you can stay there for a couple of nights if you want' He offered, and I smiled.

'Thank you.' I said gratefully, and he nodded. 'But I have no clothes or anything..' I said to myself, and he sniggered.

'Don't let that stop you. I don't mind.' He said, with a smirk on his face and I blushed and looked away. 'I'm sure you could borrow some of Elena's clothes.' He said, and I watched his face as his eyes travelled up and down my body slowly. 'You look about the same size.' He said, smirking again and I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

'Awh, no need to get embarrassed Nessie, I was only kidding.' He said, though the smirk was still evident on his face.

'Where do you live?' I asked, changing the subject.

'Just down here actually' He said, and then nodded towards a huge, old fashioned building at the end of the road which must have been at least a hundred years old. The sign on the door read: 'Salvatore Boarding House'.

'Woah.' I muttered under my breath, as we headed towards the house. It was kind-of creepy, which sounds weird coming from a half-vampire girl, but still. I'm allowed to get creeped out, right?

As we walked inside of the house I was greeted by the sight of another tall man with dark hair, who must have been Stefan, and a girl at his side who was shorter and had long hair, who I guessed was Elena.

'Good evening, little brother. Elena.' Damon said, nodding at both of them. 'This is Nessie. She's going to be staying with us for a few nights. Be nice to her, and Elena get her some spare clothes please.'

I smiled, feeling like a bit of an intruder. Elena smiled, but it looked somewhat fake. 'Sure.' She said. 'Follow me.' I did what she said, and followed her upstairs into what must have been hers and Stefan's room.

'So, what are you homeless or something?' She asked, a little rudely.

'No.' I replied.

'Some kind of hooker?' She persisted whilst rooting through her wardrobe.

'No!' I insisted, a little offended this time. 'I needed some time away from my family, and Damon kindly said that I could stay here.' She explained, and Elena nodded and turned around, thrusting a bunch of clothes into my hands.

'I'll just say one thing, though. I wouldn't try to hit on Damon. He's.. complicated.' She said simply, and I nodded slowly and followed Elena out into the upstairs corridor.

'Thank-you, Elena. I'll take it from here.' Damon said, smiling oddly at her. She pushed past him and went to join her boyfriend downstairs. Damon rolled his eyes at Elena, then smiled in a slightly strained way towards me.

'You can have any of these bedrooms.' He said, gesturing to all of the doors along the corridor. 'Take your pick.' He said, and I went into the nearest one and dumped my borrowed stuff on the bed, putting my bag on there too. There was a double poster bed, and the room was large and white with wooden beams in the ceiling and a wooden floor. It was very nice for a guest bedroom.

'I guess I'll leave you to it.' He said, so I nodded and he was out of the room almost straight away.

I perched on the edge of the bed and took my phone out of my bag. It had been on silent since this morning. I bit my lip. I had about thirty missed-calls, and alot of texts. I pressed on voicemails, and put the phone to my ear.

My mother's chiming voice rang out loud and clear. 'Nessie, darling, please come back? I'm worried about you. I really, really am-' I turned my phone off. I didn't want to listen to this. I would return when I was ready, and no sooner.

...

Meanwhile at the Cullen's all hell had broken loose.

Bella was sat on the couch with Alice, Rosalie and Esme, her voice shaky and nervous which was unusual for a vampire.

'Edward, we have to find her. She could get lost, or hurt.. Oh God, I can't.. I can't bear it..' She started mumbling incoherently, and Edward put an arm around her.

'Bella, love, we need to give her some space. She gets her temper from me, all she needs is some time. She'll come back when she's ready.' Edward reassured her, but Bella shook her head.

At this point Jacob came bursting through the door.

'We need to find her and we need to start looking tonight. We've put it off for too long, which was _your _idea' He spat viciously at Edward. Edward stood up, and so did Jasper and Emmett.

'Jacob, if we go looking for her now she'll only get angrier. She wants some time alone, so we'll give it a week. If she hasn't come back or answered our calls then, _then _we act. She's a sensible girl. As long as she stays that way, I have complete faith in her. She will be fine.' He said, sticking to his guns.

'A week? A whole _week? _Are you crazy? She's already been gone for days! She could have been attacked by then! She could be dead, or kidnapped! Don't you care about her or something?' Jacob yelled furiously.

'What kind of a question is that, mutt? Of course I care about her, she's my daughter. I love her more than anything else in the world! I know her better than you do, clearly. I know that going after her right this second will make this whole situation worse. You can go looking for her if you want, but you'll be on your own. And it's your fault if she hates you even more once you find her. Alice would have seen if something had happened to her.' He said, and Jacob looked around helplessly.

The truth was, Alice had barely seen _anything_ about Renesmee in the past few days. They had seen her taking separate Taxi's to different places, but the visions were short and vague were never clear on her location. Even if they wanted to start looking for her now they wouldn't have a place to start.

'I don't understand. I don't understand any of you. And I don't get why she would do this. I _love _her. And I thought she loved me too. I thought that we'd be together. I didn't think it was possible for us to fall _out _of love. Or at least, for her to fall out of love with me..' Jacob said, his voice radiating with a mixture of sadness and fury.

'I gotta admit, I'm not exactly disappointed. I never really fancied the idea of my favourite niece marrying a dog. I mean, my great- nieces and nephews would have been puppies.. I'm just glad Nessie finally saw the light.' Emmett piped up insensitively but Bella scowled at him. He shrugged. 'Just saying what everyone's thinking..'

Jacob looked weakly around the room again, and then shook his head. His face twisted with rage, he stormed out of the door as quickly as he had entered the room, and the Cullen's watched out of the window as he exploded into his huge russet wolf form.

Edward's eyes were drawn towards Alice as her face went blank. A look of relief soon crossed his face as he saw what she was seeing.

'She's fine.' He said, and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

**...**

**If you want to tell me what you think you could always hit that Review button ;) Please don't be too mean though, constructive criticism would be nice!  
>As I already said, I've written alot more than this but I wanted to see how people would react to the story before I posted too much <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would like to thank those lovely people who reviewed my fanfiction, I really appreciate it! I wasn't really sure I liked this chapter, but I thought I'd post it anyway to see what you guys think. It's shorter than the first, but it see's the two of them getting to know each other. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ooh, and while you're here I think you should go check out Kye's fanfiction 'A New Life'. It's similar to mine, but very different and I think it's amazing! -**.net/s/5947055/1/A_New_Life

**:) I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

...

**Nessie POV**

The morning after I had met Damon I woke up reasonably late. For a second I sat up in confusion and looked around the room. It took a while for me to remember where I was, but once I did I lay back down and sprawled myself out in the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, until I heard a wolf-whistle from the doorway. I snapped my eyes open and looked towards the door.

Surprise, surprise. It was Damon. He was leaning casually against the door frame with that smirk playing on his mouth. I immediately grabbed the duvet and fully covered myself up with it, as I was borrowing some of Elena's pyjamas which were very short and skimpy to say the least. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. I probably looked a state too and I knew for a fact that my hair would be messed up. I wasn't a pleasant sight in the mornings.

He chortled and made his way towards the bed and perched on the end of it.

'How was your night?' He asked and he turned his head to look at me. I yawned and sat up a little.

'It was comfortable.' I replied. 'Thank you for letting me stay here.' I said respectfully, and he smiled a little.

'No problem. I was thinking today I'd show you around Mystic Falls, if you wanted to, obviously.' He suggested, and I nodded.

'Sure, sure. Just let me get ready?'

'Course.' He replied, and he got up and I heard him go downstairs.

Once I was fully awake I got up and went into the bathroom for a shower. The steamy hot water felt refreshing as it drummed down onto my body. I hummed quietly to myself.

'And I was like baby, baby, baby.. oh' I sang quietly as the water seemed to drown out the sound.

Once I was done I climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rail on the side, but I couldn't see any of the clothes Elena had lent me.. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I definitely put them on the floor. I then looked up at the large wooden door, and noticed that it was ever so slightly ajar. I knew I locked that too. I looked suspiciously towards the window, which was wide open. Damon had climbed in the window and taken my clothes while I was in the shower. I glanced towards it. The glass was steamed up. I bit my lip, hoping he hadn't seen too much.

I didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh. I barely knew him, yet I'd fallen prey to one of his practical jokes. I wrapped the towel around me and tied it up. It was short, but just long enough so I opened the door quietly and crept out, still hoping to myself that I had accidently left them in the room which I was borrowing. I tip-toed along the hallway, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and once I was inside of the room I saw my clothes in a pile on the bed. I quickly grabbed them, and turned around swiftly but stopped rapidly as Damon was stood behind me, our faces now just inches apart.

'This look suits you..' He murmured, his eyes looking over my body, still damp from the shower. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. 'But even better without the towel...' He said, winking. I blushed a deep scarlet, knowing that he _had _seen me.

I cleared my throat, and felt my face reddened. 'You took my clothes.' I said accusingly.

'Well, technically they aren't actually your clothes. They belong to Elena.' He shrugged, stepping back a little. It made me feel a little more comfortable. 'Nice singing by the way, you should consider taking it beyond the shower. Although, Bieber? Seriously? You're a nice girl and all, but to think- I would have thought you had standards.' His voice was louder now, mocking me.

'I heard it playing on the radio. It was stuck in my head. I don't even like Justin Bieber.' I muttered defensively, and he chuckled. Damn Justin Bieber for having such catchy songs.

'I was kidding, Nessie. Go get ready, we're going out.'

I stared at him for a while then shoved him out of the way. I could feel him staring at me as I stomped back into the bathroom. This was weird. I had only known him for one day. I locked the door and put the bolt across on the window so he couldn't possibly creep in again. I swiftly changed into the clothes Elena had given me and put my own trainers on.

Once I was ready I stepped out of bathroom and went downstairs to meet Damon, half expecting Elena and Stefan to be there too. For some reason I hoped they weren't. I had been given the impression that Elena didn't like me much. They weren't there, and I was slightly relieved.

'You ready?' Damon asked, and I nodded. 'Let's goo.' He said, and he clicked his fingers towards the door. I followed him out, and we walked and talked.

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask. If he was a vampire then why wasn't he sparkling? And how come he had fangs?

'So, I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?' He asked me, seeming genuinely curious.

'Well, technically I'm 21 years old, but I look about 18.'

He nodded. 'And you're _half-_vampire?' He questioned, and I nodded again. 'How does that work?'

'Well, my mum was still human when I was conceived. My dad was a vampire.' I explained.

'But vampires can't pro-create?' He said, and I shrugged.

'Well, somehow I managed to arrive. I've been told it's something to do with male bodies not having to change to produce a baby. It was difficult for my mum though, and very dangerous. She was almost killed in the process. I grew very fast, even after I was born. I actually stopped aging at about 7. But I wasn't like a 7 year old trapped in an 18-year-olds body or anything. I just grew up and matured quickly. So I've been this way for 14 years.'

'Wow. You really are a freak.' He teased, and I smiled crookedly.

'So, what about you? How old are you?' I quizzed him, and he looked ahead again.

'I was born in 1840. So, that makes me 171 years old. But if you're going by looks then I'm 23.'

'Wow. You really are an old man. Even older than my father.' I said, and he raised an eyebrow rigidly.

'Nah. I wouldn't say I'm old. I'd say.. experienced.' He said with a stiff smiled, and I laughed. There was something about him that I couldn't explain. I could tell despite the constant jokes and puns that he wasn't being himself. All of the smiles I'd seen from him seemed forced and strained. He wasn't a happy person, and it made me feel sad thinking about it.

Damon led me into a place titled 'The Mystic Grill'. We sat down and both bought drinks. It was pretty quiet which left us free to talk. We sat on a table for two, and it made me realise exactly how intense his eyes are. When he looks at you it's almost impossible to break eye-contact with him. His glassy, ice-blue eyes just draw you straight in.

'So, if you're a vampire then how come you can go out in the sun?' I queried inquisitively as I sipped at my coffee.

'I wear this.' He said, holding his left hand up to show me a ring on his middle finger.

'So, you have a ring that stops you from sparkling?' I questioned, grinning. 'That's so cool.'

Damon nearly spewed his drink out in laughter when I said that. I frowned, confused. 'I'm sorry, _sparkling?_' He repeated, cracking the first real smile I had seen. I couldn't help but notice that his smile was completely gorgeous. It dazzled me for a few seconds.

'Um, yeah. My parents could really use one of those rings.'

'You think this ring stops me from _sparkling_?' He managed to splutter through his laughter. After a while he composed himself and started talking normally again, though a one sided mocking smile remained on his face. 'Nessie, I don't sparkle in the sunlight. I don't know what kind of vamps you and your family are honey, but I _burn _in the sunlight. This ring stops me from turning into a pile of ash.' He explained, and he chuckled again. I felt a bit stupid but I laughed at myself.

'So, Damon. You're a stereotypical vampire, huh? Since you burn in the sunlight and everything, the whole stake through the heart, garlic thing must apply to you.' I said, in a jokey manor.

'Yes. Other than the garlic thing, you're right. Vervain has the effect that garlic would have on us in the movies though.' He said, and I nodded, surprised. I didn't expect to be right.

'So what, do you sleep in coffins or something?' I asked, being deadly serious this time.

'No. A bed is just fine.' He said chuckling a little. I smiled.

'Are there any other things I may need to remember about you though? For future reference?' I asked him, and he pursed his lips, thinking.

'I can't enter places that I'm not invited.' He clarified, and I raised an eyebrow.

'Or what? Will you die?'

'No.' He laughed. 'I just can't get in. It's like an invisible barrier. I have to physically be invited in.' He explained.

'What if it's, a shop, or something?' I questioned.

'Well, with shops and stuff you just have to play it by ear.' He paused, then leaned closer to me. 'You ask way to many questions.' He stated, though there was an amusement in his features which made me smile. There was silence for a short moment, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

'Do your family seriously sparkle, though?' He broke the short-lived silence, and that mocking smirk became evident on his face once more.

'Yes.' I said, trying to maintain a straight face. 'Burning in the sunlight is _far_ too mainstream.'

He smirked again. 'Are you sure you're not half human, half Tinkerbell?' He asked, and I laughed.

'Laugh all you want, but _my _kind of vampires are virtually indestructible. No kind of wooden stick through the heart could defeat me.' I stated with a proud smile on my face.

'But _you _aren't indestructible. Considering you're only half. I am sure that I am much stronger than you, little girl.' He said, and I raised an eyebrow, feeling as though he was challenging me.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that I could kick your ass.' I said, and he smiled one-sidedly again.

'Whatever you say, young one.' I could see the trace of a real smile as he lifted his glass to his lips, finishing his drink.

**...**

**So- Good? Bad? Tell me what you think- The more reviews I get the better! Again, constructive criticism would be much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the reviews over the past few days! At the start I already told you guys that I've written a quite alot of this story, and I had a fair idea of what I wanted to happen but your reviews have given me alot of inspiration and I think I'm going to rewrite some parts, so it'll take a while for me to update.**

**Some of you have been saying that you would like Nessie to show Damon her power- Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that part- it will happen soon ;D Also, alot of you have commented on the way Elena acted. There's a reason behind it, **

**Anyhoooo. This chapter gives a small insight into Jacob's thoughts. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

Jacob was galloping through the middle of no-where in his enormous wolf form. He had no idea where he was or where he was heading. He was no longer keeping track. All he could think about was the despair and desperation which burned deep down in the pit of his stomach; He had been running all night and over half the day. It was the early afternoon now, and he was growing tired. Every single one of his muscles ached, and he was starving and completely parched.

Finally he began to slow his pace, and soon his weariness took over. He collapsed onto the ground and buried his face into his massive paws, feeling a huge tear slide down his face.

Without Renesmee he didn't feel whole. He missed her long, wavy brown hair which tinted bronze in sunlight. He missed the gentle touch of her flawless skin which was too pure and glowing for a human but not sparkly enough for a vampire. He missed the feeling of her soft, pink lips pressed against his. But most of all he missed those beautiful, twinkling brown eyes gazing straight back into his own with an unmistakeable look of love that could only be shared between a wolf and his imprint.

He huffed, wondering what he had done to deserve this. He was a physically strong man, but the heartache was too much for him as tears now streamed from his eyes.

He began thinking to himself. When a wolf imprints on somebody, they are supposed to be together for the rest of eternity. They are supposed to love one another, and cherish each other's company for the rest of their lives. They are supposed to wed, and spend their lives side by side, and ever since the day that Nessie was born he had been so completely and utterly convinced that this was how his life was going to be. He was eventually going to marry her, and they would create a family of their own, intertwine their lives fully. But now it seemed that Nessie, so strong willed and stubborn, had defied one of the most definite fixations on the planet. It was something that had never happened before; something that had always been deemed as impossible. But Nessie always had been her own person. She did what she wanted, and what she wanted only. Somehow she had fallen out of love with the person that was supposed to be her soul-mate. The one person on the planet that was made for her. And the worst thing was that he had let this happen. He had let her slowly slip through his fingers, and now she was gone.

He had absolutely no clue where she was. He had checked all of her usual hiding places: The meadow, La Push beach and other various places that she often strayed to when she was upset. Now he was lost, and the love of his life was nowhere to be found. All he could do was pray that she was safe.

Despite his helpless state he was certain of two things. One- he was going to find her. And two-if any person dared hurt or take advantage of her in any way, he would kill them.

...

**Nessie POV**

I smiled to myself as I exited the shop with bags weighing down both of my arms. I didn't want to annoy Elena anymore than necessary, so I used my card to take out some cash and buy some new clothes. I was pleased with my new purchases. The shops in Mystic Falls were actually pretty decent. Damon had left me alone for the afternoon to give me some time to myself, so I took advantage of that time and practically bought myself a whole new wardrobe. My Aunt Alice would be so proud.

I sighed. The thought of my family sent a flicker of guilt and misery through me, faltering my happy mood. I blocked them out of my mind. I didn't want to think about that. I was going to concentrate on living in the moment. I wasn't going to waste time thinking about them. I had spent far too long living under their stupid rules and conditions. I was now free to be my own person.

Once I got back to the Salvatore's place Damon was waiting for me. I was now carrying way too many bags. Damon's eyes widened exaggeratedly as he let me in. I took the bags into my room upstairs, and he followed me.

'At least I won't have to worry about wearing Elena's clothes anymore.' I said, and he nodded and peered into one of the bags.

'Ooh, nice.' He said, smirking. I snatched the bag off of him, knowing he was looking at my new underwear. He smirked, seemingly enjoying my embarrassment.

'You blush alot.' He noted. And I looked anywhere other than his face, knowing my own face was turning redder. I could see his ironic smirk heighten. I didn't say anything, I just started putting my clothes away into the drawers. I got up ready to get another bag, and my body brushed his as I turned around. It was the same as earlier. He was stood right behind me, except he was even closer than before. His face was right there, just in front of mine.

'I make you nervous.' He proclaimed in a whispering voice, and I felt my heart rate quicken- much to his satisfaction. He smiled mockingly again, and I stepped backwards, stumbling into the chest of drawers. He stepped ahead though, at exactly the same speed. He put one hand on the dresser beside me.

'You want to kiss me.' He murmured, and I felt that exact same feeling as yesterday, when I told him that I was half-vampire. The feeling I couldn't stop. Unthinkingly I started to close the space between us. I tilted my head and leant up towards him. It wasn't something I could control... Until I actually thought about it.

_Stop yourself, Nessie. What the hell are you doing? _A voice in my head screamed at me, and I managed to open my eyes and pulled my head backwards a second before our lips made contact.

'How are you making me do this?' I asked unsteadily. He opened his eyes in shock, and I noticed him squint in confusion.

'_What_? _How? _Why aren't you kissing me? I compelled you-' I nodded in realisation.

'Compel. What is that? Some kind of mind control or something?' I questioned, and he nodded, his eyes still wide in disbelief_. _

'Well, you didn't mention _that_ this morning. I must say though, Damon, it's impressive. Shame it didn't work, though.' I said, and I untangled myself from him and went to stand somewhere else. But a part of me wished that he had succeeded in controlling my mind. I _wanted _to kiss him, which was bad. I had barely even known him a day. I knew a little about him, but I didn't know his character. And he barely knew anything about me. I shrugged off the feeling, and tried to remain calm and composed.

'You must be pretty damn strong, Renesmee. I've never known somebody able to resist my compulsion without the use of Vervain before..' He said an awe-struck edge in his voice. He turned to look at me, and I grinned.

'Of course I am. I'm just awesome.' I said boldly, putting my arms up and flexing my muscles with an overconfident look on my face. Damon just stared at me with an expression I couldn't place. It looked like some odd sort of admiration. It passed quickly though, and he soon returned to his smirk, which I was now considering naming 'the Damon face'. He also does this thing with his eyes which is hard to explain, but I'm not gonna lie- it's hot.

I looked towards the window. The sun was setting, and I realised that it was this time yesterday that I had arrived in Mystic Falls. I saw my phone on the bedside table and picked it up subconsciously. There were hundreds of missed calls, and as soon as my phone was in my hand I received a text from my Aunt Alice. I pressed my lips together in a line and opened the message. It was pretty long.

_Nessie; I'm not sending you this message to beg you to come home like the others because I know you won't listen. I'm sending it to tell you that I know you are safe. I'm relieved, and I've told the others. One thing I don't see, though, is who you are with. I know you are with somebody, and I'm guessing it's a guy. Please, please be careful. I can't see this person , so I can't see any dangers that might lie ahead involving them. My visions have been brief and vague but I can see bad things happening to you. I'm not going to tell you what I see because it's up to you to make your own decisions. Just don't change for this guy, whoever he may be. However funny or charming he is, stick to your own morals and stay you. I've been trying to keep my mind clear around your father, but at one point I will surely crack and he will see my visions and I can guarantee that he will be straight after you. Just be responsible, Nessie. Keep your humanity. I hope to see you soon. I miss you x_

I just laughed humourlessly. 'Keep your own morals'. No morals I had were my own. They were forced upon me by my parents. My father had even threatened Jacob not to try to sleep with me until we were married. I'm not quite sure the wording he used, but it must have been effective because Jacob seemed to listen without hesitation. The thought of me getting with a guy I barely knew must horrify my old fashioned father.

'What's so funny?' Damon asked, and I looked up having almost forgotten he was watching.

'Oh, nothing.' I said, turning my phone off. I was contemplating getting a new one, but no doubt they would find a way to get my number.

'Did you want to do something fun tonight?' Damon asked.

'It depends what you mean when you say 'fun'.' I replied, and he smirked.

'You will love it. Get ready. We're going out.' He said, and he left me alone for a while. I guessed that he meant to dress nicely, so I put on a dark red strapless dress which I had bought today, with some heeled shoes. I threw my black coat back on, and adjusted my curls in the mirror on the wall before touching up my make-up. I could hear him in the hallway grumbling to himself about how long girls took to get ready. I chuckled quietly, and then went to join him in the corridor.

He smiled when he saw me, and gestured for me to follow him.

I followed him out of the door and down the street.

'Where are we actually going?'I asked him, and he turned to look at me.

'We're going to have fun.' He said and I raised my eyebrow sceptically.

'Why do you look so doubtful? Don't you trust me?' He asked, pouting a little. I laughed and jokily hit him on the chest. He laughed faintly, the laughter actually reaching his eyes for once. I couldn't help but smile, but my smile faded as he stopped outside of a bar. I stopped.

'Seriously?' I questioned, and he nodded.

'What, so you don't drink?' He asked, and I shrugged.

'Yeah, of course I do. Just.. not often. And I always end up a state when I'm drunk.' I said, and he rolled his eyes.

'Nessie, I've discovered that you are many, many things. But I never would have thought you were boring.' He said with a disappointed look on his face.

'I'm not boring. My boyfriend and my father never liked the thought of me going out, so I barely did.' I laughed at myself, thinking of how pathetic I must have sounded.

Damon smirked. 'I never would have thought you were a daddy's little girl either. Nessie, you aren't tied to them anymore. Don't you just want to be a rebel for once? It's actually quite enjoyable, you know.' He said quietly, and I thought for a moment. This was a chance for me to have a fun night out, enjoy myself and get completely drunk without having to explain myself or apologize for my actions. I grinned.

Damon grinned back with that ironic one sided smile, and led me inside of the building.

A few hours later, after a whole lot of drinking I was intoxicated. My vampire senses allowed me to control and conduct myself alot better than a human, despite the fact that I was barely thinking straight and I was laughing hysterically at almost everything before my eyes.

Damon and I were dancing. Our bodies were pressed together and we were moving fairly in time with the music. He had a drink in one hand, and I gazed at him absent-mindedly as he downed the rest of it in one and grabbed my hand. I chuckled to myself as he led me back outside into the night. It was pitch black outside- probably the early hours of the morning. The drink obviously hadn't affected him at all.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked him, giggling absent-mindedly.

'We're going to get something _real _to drink.'

**Ooh, a cliffie! Tell me your thoughts peeps, and feel free to give me your ideas on what you think should happen in this story, or any twists you'd like to see. I'd love to hear your ideas! You guys are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Thank you to those lovely people who've left feedback- It makes my day :)**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

Damon led me to an almost deserted street. It was dark but the glare from the street lights cast down upon the road, lengthening the shadows of the few people who were scattered around.

'Take your pick.' He murmured darkly in my ear, and it sent a shiver down my spine. The silliness and stupidity of my drunken state immediately disappeared as my brain registered what he wanted me to do. But it all made sense. Yesterday he had tried to bite me. Of course he fed off of humans. Most vampires do. But he wanted _me _to do it?

'Damon, I don't think that's such a good idea.' I muttered, though it was barely coherent. He frowned, then rolled his eyes.

'Oh, God. Don't tell me _you're _on the bunny diet too? Seriously? I think you might have picked the wrong brother.' He mumbled exasperatedly.

'Look, I don't know what 'the bunny diet' is, but I don't feed off of humans. I never have and I never will.' I stated, and he sniggered quietly, and put his lips to my ear.

'I thought you wanted to be bad for once. Be rebellious. Animal blood is waay less satisfying than the feeling of warm, fresh human blood oozing down your throat.' He whispered in a dark, seductive voice.

As he said the words my mouth began to water and I felt the burn in my throat intensify. I felt a surge of rage towards Damon as the invisible flames inside of my body heightened. My eyes grew wide and ravenous, but I tensed up and closed my eyes, trying to fight this feeling with everything I had. I had never given into it before, and the only time I had ever tasted human blood was from a blood bag when I was growing up. I could barely remember the taste. But I had never let myself feel bloodlust as strong as this, and there were humans within meters of me. It felt like somebody had shoved a white hot branding iron down my throat.

I took a deep breath; Big mistake. I caught the scent of a teenage boy who was walking by. The scent triggered my hunting scenes fully, igniting the animal side of me which I'd always kept hidden away. A voice in the back of my head screamed at me to stop, but the monster inside of me was at its peak and it was too late.

What happened next was a blur.

The boy barely even had a chance to look at me. I noticed a look of shock cross his face, but I grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him downwards onto his knees before he could even recognize what was going on. I sank my teeth into his neck and almost immediately felt the warm sensation of the blood pouring into my mouth. As I swallowed the boy yelled and thrashed, though he didn't stand a chance under my grip. I covered his mouth with my hand and simply drank and drank, slowly feeling the blaze inside of me diminish to just a flicker.

Damon was right. The taste of animal blood had _nothing _on this. It was delicious and a thousand times more satisfying. The boys struggles gradually grew weaker. I couldn't stop now. I desperately wanted to, but I just couldn't find the will. It was a necessity. Eventually I felt the boy become still, and his limp body was only held up by my arms.

'Nothing to see here, just run along.' I heard Damon say quietly, and I unlocked my jaw from the boy's neck and felt warm blood trickle down my chin. I looked over at Damon to see that he was compelling a passer-by. He glanced over at me, , a look of surprise crossing his features. 'You're finished now, huh? That was pretty cool, though. I have to admit that I was starting to doubt that you were any kind of vampire.'

I said nothing. He stepped closer to me.

'Woah. Your eyes... They're red. Like, bright red. That's quite creepy, if I do say so myself.' He said as he approached, looking awe-struck again. Then he looked towards the boy who was lying motionless in my arms. 'And, even though I admire your technique, you didn't have to kill him. You could have at least saved some for me.' He added, smirking. I laid the boys limp body gently on the ground, for the first time studying his face. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen. His face was now unnaturally pale, his eyes were wide and staring. His skin was icy cold. I felt a numbness overcome me. Without saying anything I closed his eyes with my hand. A wave of emotion flooded my body.

Everything made sense now.

'Keep your humanity..' I whispered shakily, and Damon was now kneelin beside me, looking towards me with a bewildered expression.

'Huh?'

'I've killed him, Damon...' The realisation of it all was hitting me now. 'He's dead. Oh my god, I'm a murderer! He- that boy- that poor, poor boy.. He's dead, and it's my fault! Oh my god- _Dead!_ I murdered him! I wasn't even thirsty. I am such a terrible person.. Oh.. Oh God, his family. His family are gonna be so distraught!' I gasped, horrified at my actions. I continued babbling out of my shock '- what if he had kids or something?' A type of hysteria hit me, and I glanced towards Damon who looked bemused .

'Nessie- What are you talking about? He's just a kid, look at him. You aren't thinking straight.' He said, a bewildered look on his face. 'It's no big deal.' It wasn't very comforting.

'Just a kid..' I repeated under my breath, but it made the feeling so much worse.

I looked at him again, and I studied the gaping wound on his neck. The one in which I had sucked the life from him. A tear escaped from my eyes. Damon looked completely dumb-founded. It was obvious that he had killed people before but didn't spare a second thought about it. He knelt down beside me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'It's okay, Nessie. Come on. I'll deal with the body later, you just need to get out of here.' He said, and I slowly got to my feet, feeling dazed. My legs were heavy as I forced them to move. Damon put a hand under my arm to support me and stop me from falling, and he carefully pulled me away from the scene, constantly looking around to see if anybody was about.

He walked me to a wooden bench on the side of the road and set me down. He sat on the bench next to me.

'At least you're sober now.' He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I didn't laugh. The optimistic expression on his face faded as I curled my hands into fists, digging my fingers deep into the palm of my hands. Another tear dribbled down my face as I thought about my unforgivable actions.

I raised my head slowly, glowering at him in a new feeling of fury. I got to my feet slowly and turned to face Damon who was still sat on the bench.

'This is your fault.' I snarled.

**..**

**Sorry it's so short guys, and it's another cliffie. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'd like to hear your ideas- Should Nessie be angry at Damon? What should happen? I don't want Nessie to come across as a pushover, because in my mind she is a strong willed, independent character. If you want to add your suggestion you could always hit that review button ;D Or you could send me a PM. Any feedback is much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

**...**

I glowered down at Damon through narrowed eyes. The human blood seemed to have stirred something inside if me; awakened a part of me that had never been given the chance to show itself. This wasn't just anger. It was rage. Fury. I was in some kind of frenzy. The seemingly kind and oddly charming stranger who had given me a bed for the night had lured me into killing a young boy. At that particular moment in time, I completely and utterly loathed him.

It took a moment for me to realise that the human blood had not just heightened my emotions but it had strengthened my vision too. It was pitch black yet I could everything around me. Though it was dark, the colours seemed to be richer and deeper. Everything was so sharp, so defined.

My hearing had also enhanced. I could hear absolutely everything, from the birds soaring quietly through the sky to the tiny bugs rustling through the grass. I couldn't hear any people around for almost a mile.

But it wasn't only the obvious changes that struck me. I felt physically stronger too. I felt as though a new sense of power had surged through my muscles. If anybody tried to take me on at this time I was certain that I would win hands down.

I stared around at my view, listening intently for a short while. The feeling of being so strong, so indestructible was indescribable. It could easily become addictive. I felt different. Unstoppable.

I slowly turned my head back towards Damon. He was still sat down and had stayed quiet the whole time, watching my movements closely. His face was now serious as my eyes bored down on him.

'Calm down. You don't want to do anything stupid.' He finally spoke. His voice was even and too composed. I took a step closer to him, and he stood up defensively.

'Well guess what, Damon. I've already done something stupid tonight. I killed an innocent boy. So what's to stop me from doing another stupid thing, huh? I think I could easily finish you off.' I spat bitterly, and Damon pressed his lips in a hard line. He tilted his head slightly to the side and before I knew it we were trying to stare each other out. I stepped forward slowly and he took a step backwards, holding his hand out to try and restrain me. The sinister redness of my eyes was must have been setting him on edge.

'Renesmee..' He warned, his voice now stern and hostile.

As soon as he spoke I bared my teeth and an animal-like hiss escaped from my mouth. Damon's eyes widened for a moment in astonishment, but he regained his composure quickly.

'Oh, and Damon. Something must have slipped my mind. Did you know that _my _kind of vampires bite is venomous? Hmm...' I left out the part that _my _bite wasn't venomous at all. I just wanted to alarm him, so I pretended to muse for a second, and then smirked.

Deep down inside of me I knew that this was not my normal self. I wasn't a monster like this, but the hunter side of me had taken over completely and I wanted revenge on Damon for _making _me this monster.

'Renesmee, I don't want to hurt y-' but he never finished the sentence. I lunged for the side of his neck at lightning speed and tore viciously at his skin with my teeth, trying to cause as much damage as I could. Damon was still stronger than me, though. I had underestimated him. He seized my throat with one hand and held me away from him. The look on his face was terrifying, though I did my best not to show my fear as I tried to stare him down. I tried to pry his hands away from my throat as I was struggling to breathe, but he wouldn't move.

Before I could comprehend it I found myself flying backwards at quite a force. I landed on my back and my whole body absorbed the impact. My head hit the floor with a thud, and the force it seemed to knock me back into reality and back into my senses.

After a few long moments I sat myself up slowly, but I stared at the concrete ground. I had forgotten we were in the street. It was lucky that nobody was around at this time of night. I breathed deeply, trying to get my breath back.

I peered up at Damon who was breathing heavily and staring furiously at the ground with wild eyes. His whole body was tense. Something told me that he was trying to restrain himself from injuring me further.

My eyes strayed towards his neck; the sight of his ripped flesh sent a shiver down my spine. There was blood everywhere. But then before my own eyes the wound began to heal slowly, closing itself up until eventually the only evidence of the gash that I had caused was the blood.

I stared for a while, bewildered by this but too shaken up to ask questions. I looked down towards the ground again.

There was a deathly silence. It was painful and drawn out as each waited for the other to speak. But neither of us broke the silence. We avoided eye contact at all costs.

I slowly raised a hand to my head. It was only then that I became aware of a severe throbbing pain, and the blood which was oozing from when I had fallen to the ground. Despite my sudden surge of supremacy and power, I now felt helpless. I couldn't move.

My eyes began to prickle with tears as I thought about everything that had happened in the last hour. This wasn't me. This bloodthirsty, angry, vengeful creature was not me. I didn't kill people, nor did I deliberately hurt anyone

Neither I nor Damon noticed when a car came speeding up the road. We only took notice of it when it stopped rapidly and the doors flew open either side.

Stefan and Elena emerged from the car and hurried over towards us.

'Damon, what the hell did you-' Stefan stopped his sentence mid-way when he looked to my face and saw the colour of my eyes. His eyes flickered towards Damon, and the blood neck. Elena was stood behind him, silently trying to piece things together in her mind.

Stefan had clearly been under the impression that I was an innocent girl. A normal person. He seemed shocked at the sight of my eyes, and the blood which must have been smeared around my mouth. I didn't even know what expression I was wearing, but judging by his next actions I must have looked upset.

He knelt down beside me and spoke in a soothing tone. I hadn't even noticed that there were tears trickling silently down my face.

'Renesmee, are you okay?' He asked quietly. Elena just watched.

I nodded feebly.

'If I asked Elena to take you home, could I trust you not to hurt her?' He asked me, and I nodded again. I needed to get away from Damon. Even if it was with Elena. The feeling of fury and anger had died down. I just felt emotionally drained. Almost numb.

'Okay.' He said, and he looked over his shoulder to Elena. 'Elena, would you please take Renesmee back home? Get her cleaned up?' He asked, and Elena nodded hesitantly and then stepped forwards.

Stefan put a hand under my arm and gently pulled me to my feet.

'Thank you.' I mumbled, finally finding my voice. I made sure that I had my balance and then followed Elena to the car. I gave one last glance towards Damon as I got in.

'Well, well, well; Saint Stefan's here to save the day yet again. Well guess what, I had the situation under control.' That's the last of the conversation I heard, as I shut the door and put my seatbelt on.

The ride back to the Salvatore Boarding house was silent. Uncomfortably so. I stared out of the window, reflecting on my actions.

**...**

Back at the Salvatore's place I stood up straight, staring at the full length mirror by the side of the bed. My tears had stopped falling, though my mascara was smudged below my eyes, seeping down my tear stained face. I bit my lip.

My eyes.

I shivered involuntarily. They were still glowing a deep, blood red colour. I guessed they took longer to dilute back to my original colour after hunting a human. I looked down at my sleeves of my red dress, where I had wiped the traces of blood from my mouth. The colour of my dress was bright and vivid; however there were splotches of darker red, which were turning brown and crisp.

I looked up at my murderous scarlet eyes again. I took a boy's life tonight. He was dead. I had betrayed myself and my family. My dad would be so disappointed in me. A quiet sob escaped my lips at the thought.

I sat down on the floor, then. I curled myself up and placed my head in my hands. Why did I bother running away? I was safe back in Forks; secure. None of this would have happened. But there would be no point in going back now. I doubted that my family would want to even be associated with me anymore, especially after my outbreak earlier. I thought about my situation for what could have been hours. I didn't move.

There was a faint knock on the door, and I looked up to see Elena stood there with a mug of something hot in her hand. She looked somewhat sympathetic, almost pitiful. I was a little surprised. I had been under the impression that she hated me.

'Do you mind?' She asked, and I shook my head.

'Not at all.' I said courteously, and she approached me slowly. I knew that my eyes were making her hesitant, and I didn't blame her at all. I looked pure evil at that particular moment in time, though she must have been able to see the pain in my face because she didn't look scared. I glanced at the mirror yet again. The mascara was no longer dripping down my face as I had wiped it away, but the skin around my eyes was red and puffy, and the whites of my eyes were blood-shot, but somehow this made the crimson stand out even more.

'I brought you this. It's hot chocolate.' She said, and she held the mug out to me.

'I thought I'd give you some time alone before I said anything to you. Are you alright?' Elena spoke quietly, and I nodded in response.

'Yup. I'm fine.' I said unconvincingly and I got to my feet. She raised an eyebrow but carried on.

'I have a few things I wanted to say.' She explained, and I nodded. I didn't really know what to say back so I kept quiet.

Elena looked down awkwardly. 'Well, first- I know that I wasn't exactly welcoming to you first time we met, and I didn't mean to come across that way. I had no right to be like that, and I don't even know you, so I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm fine.' I said again, and she shook her head.

'That's the other thing. I don't mean to be annoying, but anybody could tell that you aren't fine.' Her voice was soft now, gentle.

'It's complicated.' I said distantly, knowing that if I started talking about everything that I would end up sobbing.

Elena leant against the end of the bed and I stood against the window. She shrugged.

'Complicated.' She laughed half-heartedly. 'My life's nothing but complications. I'm sure I could keep up.' She pressed, and I sighed, and sat cross legged on the bed.

'Well, where do I start?' I mumbled to myself.

Elena perched on the other side of the bed, facing me. 'Start from the beginning.'

I sighed, and did as she said. I started from the very beginning. I told Elena how Jacob imprinted on me at birth, and how we were destined to be together forever. I told her how my family brought me up in my own little bubble, wanting me to be safe and good and wrapped in cotton wool for all of eternity. I even told her about my dad not wanting me and Jacob to be intimate with one another until marriage, and how he wanted me to remain perfectly innocent for as long as possible.

As I went on, she patiently listened, taking in every detail. It became easier for me to talk to her.

'I just feel like.. with them my whole life is planned. Eventually me and Jacob would get married, maybe have kids and live _happily ever after._ They all thought that's what I wanted too. But, to be honest, I never wanted the same thing. Jacob loves me so much. I know he does, but I want to be free. I don't want to have to be tied to him forever. I want to fall in love in the normal way. I didn't ever fall for him, Elena. I was brought up to believe that he was my soul-mate, my one and only. And I did love him, I really did but he always acted more like my brother. He didn't let me do things, experience things that I should have. He wanted me to stay safe and act responsible all of the time, and as I got older the spark just _went_. It shouldn't have happened that way. If anything things should have gotten better as we got older, but it didn't. And eventually I just felt so consumed by everything. My family. Jacob. I've lived with it for so long, but suddenly things just became too much and I had to get away. That's how I ended up here.' My eyes were filling up with tears and I had to pause.

'But I never thought it would lead to this.' I said and my voice cracked as my thoughts turned to the poor boy which I had murdered. 'I killed a boy today, Elena. I didn't want to, but Damon.. he persuaded me to hunt him, but I couldn't stop. And then I lost control of myself and attacked Damon. He was too quick for me, though, and I ended up on the ground. And that's when you arrived.'

I paused again, ensuring Elena wasn't bored, but she was still wearing the same thoughtful yet sympathetic expression, and then I spoke, quietly this time.

'I never thought that I would care what my family thought either. I guess I do miss them, after all.' I said, my voice now almost a whisper.

'You can go back, Nessie. You don't have to stay here.' She said, but I shook my head.

'I came here for some time away, and I still need it. I can't go back yet. Not now. I just.. I just feel so bad at myself. It sounds pathetic, y'know? I'm half vampire, for God's sake.. but that boy was _alive_. He could have had his whole life ahead of him. A long, happy life. He could have had kids, and grandkids, but I snatched it away from him out of my own greed and selfishness.' I said, a tear falling down my face. This was just the start of the regret. I was going to have to live with this forever. 'It's exactly how I've been taught _not _to be. And now I know why. I don't want to be this uncontrollable _monster_. It's not who I am.'

Elena put a hand on my shoulder, which surprised me. I looked up at her, her face which was kind and sensitive.

'This probably won't be any constellation, but you're still alot more compassionate than alot of other vampire's that I've come across with Stefan. Everybody makes mistakes, Nessie. You are a good person, and I can sense that.' She said to me in a comforting tone. 'And as for the whole family situation- There's only so much a girl can take. You obviously needed to let your hair down and get out for a while. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want.' She offered, and I smiled faintly in thanks, though I was unsure how that would go down with Damon.

'And as for Damon? Well, he can be an ass when he wants to be, as you've discovered. But he's not that bad of a person. You just have to be patient with him, and not give in to his little games.' She advised me.

'I'll just say one more thing. Go back to them, Nessie. Maybe not straight away, but when you're ready you have to. I've lost practically all of my family, and I'd do anything to have them back. But I can't. They're gone. You might be mad at them now, but you can't be mad at them forever. They were only trying to protect you, which unfortunately is what families do best, no matter how annoying it is.' I laughed once and she smiled lightly. She got up from the bed, and walked towards the door.

'You should try and get some sleep. You might feel better in the morning.' She suggested, and I nodded and yawned sub-consciously. I hadn't actually realised how tired I was until now.

'Elena?' I said, just as she opened the door. She turned around, and looked at me.

'Thank you.' I told her gratefully and she smiled, looking satisfied.

'You're welcome.' She said as she closed the door behind her.

...

**That chapter was pretty long guys, I'm not sure if it's a good thing.**

**Anyhoo, did you like the little Nessie/Elena bonding session? You could R&R and tell me what you think, and give me your ideas on what should happen! Thanks,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed it- I had a bit of writers block, plus I've been preparing for some exams as this is my final year at school so I haven't had chance to write much. Updates probably won't be as frequent as they have been, but I'll do my best and write when I can. **

**And note; This might not be as good as previous chapters as I'm writing this on my day off of school as I've been ill, so I'm a tad drowsy ha.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

'Well, well, well; Saint Stefan's here to save the day yet again. Well guess what, I had the situation under control.' Damon spat through his teeth, not bothering to look towards the car as it drove away.

Stefan ignored his remark. 'Would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on?' He demanded, and Damon rolled his eyes. 'What did you do to her?'

'Wait; What did _I _do to _her?_ Don't you mean what did _she _do to _me_?' He snapped, then motioned vigorously towards his bloody neck. 'She attacked me! That girl's a fricken psycho, that's what she is!'

'Well, you're hardly one to talk, Damon, considering your past. She didn't seem like a psycho to me. She seemed pretty helpless actually.' Damon scoffed at the irony, but continued staring at the ground.

'What is she? A vampire?' Stefan questioned, sounding curious now.

'Yes. Well, technically she's half. But she's different to us.' Damon replied, his voice slightly more composed now.

'And you provoked her.' Stefan presumed, and Damon began glowering again. 'What did you do?'

After a short pause Damon spoke again. 'She hadn't ever fed on humans, but I just told her how... _satisfying_ human blood tastes, and she lost control and killed a kid passing through, then decided to turn on me. I didn't actually _do _anything.' He stated.

'_Damon_.' Stefan groaned disapprovingly. 'You only met her a few days ago! What, was she too boring or something? You thought you'd change her to suit your liking, huh? Well, congratulations. I hope she's more to your taste now.' He adopted his brother's sarcasm for a moment.

'Don't use that judgmental tone with me, brother. And we both know that I'm better at sarcasm than you.' He retorted, and shot his brother a twisted smile. 'Besides- shouldn't you just be glad that I've laid off of Elena?'

'Oh, trust me, I'm glad about _that_. I'm happy that you've found someone else to pursue. But Renesmee's still a person, Damon. Even if she is a vampire, or half; or whatever she is- You can't just toy with her or her emotions. It's pretty clear that she wants to be good, so why try and go against that?'

'What makes you think I'm 'pursuing' her?' Damon asked, though he sounded uninterested and oblivious to the rest of Stefan's sentence.

'Well, you've spent most of your time with her over the past few days. You've let her stay under our roof, and you haven't tried to take advantage of her in any way. Plus, you're my brother. I know you better than anyone, and it's obvious that you've grown to care for her.'

'I barely know her.' Damon responded monotonously.

'You barely knew Rose.' Stefan retaliated. Damon was silenced for a few moments.

'That was different.' He murmured through gritted teeth.

'Damon, just listen to me. Don't try and change her. She might actually be good for you. You should apologize.'

'Not until she apologizes to me.' Damon muttered childishly, before speaking up. 'I don't even know why I'm listening to you, anyway. Since when were you Mr Love Doctor, huh? What I do and what I say is my own business, and does not concern you in any way. As I already said, I had this situation under control and would have been able to sort it alone, before you decided to grace us with your presence.'

Stefan shook his head doubtfully.

'Anyway, Stef. Since you know me so well, you'd know that I _loove _a good girl fight. Keeps me grounded, yaknow?' Damon's voice had turned back to his usual tone, and Stefan rolled his eyes, and the two of them then went to sort the boy's body out, before taking a slow walk back to the Boarding House.

**...**

Once they arrived back at the house Stefan left Damon to his own devices and went to Elena. Damon immediately went to freshen himself up. He had completely calmed down now, and was back to thinking rationally again. Once he had washed his face and all traces of blood away he changed into some cleaner clothes, despite the fact that it was now the middle of the night. For a moment he looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand over the smooth skin which Nessie had earlier ripped open.

He slowly made his way to Nessie's room and stood outside for a moment, listening intently. He could hear the sound of deep, steady breathing.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the door-knob and slowly opened the door. It creaked quietly, but he could tell by her the rate of her breathing that she was in too much of a deep sleep to be stirred by the almost inaudible sound.

Despite the fury and anger that he had felt towards her little more than a few hours ago, the sight he was greeted by seemed to tug on his un-beating heart. The resentment just seemed to fade away.

There was absolutely no denying it. Renesmee was simply beautiful. Even more so in her sleep, Damon thought. She looked so innocent and pure. But even in her deep slumber, her face was slightly troubled. She was sprawled out on top of the duvet, not looking as peaceful as she should have.

Damon felt a strong sense of guilt wash over him. He knew that he had been wrong earlier. He should have just left her to make her own decisions. Their evening was going great, the two of them danced the night away and drank way too much. But his problem was that he liked to be in control. Even though it always led to situations like this. It made people despise him, and that's not what he wanted. Not from her, anyway. Not really. He didn't mean half of the stuff he'd said earlier. He always said and did stupid things out of anger, which clearly made him similar to Renesmee in that respect.

Something that took him by surprise though, was that he never was one to care about people's opinions on him. But he cared what _she _thought. Despite the fact that he had only known her for a few days, he didn't want her feel that way about himself.

And that's when he realised that he was falling for her.

He reached for her hand, and touched it ever so softly. Her fingers were cold. He didn't want to disturb her, so he silently reached for a blanket which was kept in a drawer beside the bed. He unfolded it, and gently laid it over her body. She stirred slightly at the touch, but didn't open her eyes. After a few moments she snuggled down into the blanket, and her face seemed to relax a little more.

Damon smiled faintly as he gazed at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He felt the urge to caress her cheek gently with his finger, though he didn't want to wake her. He knew that she was going to be angry with him once she woke up, and he was going to do whatever it took to gain her forgiveness. He was going to swallow his pride and actually apologize.

He took one last glance at Nessie, before creeping silently out of the door.

**...**

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but hopefully it wasn't too boring. Sorry it's so short.**

**We haven't heard much of the Cullen's in the latest chapters, so expect some more Cullen family/Jacob action in upcoming ones. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading m'lovers. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers :) Thank you for taking the time to read this story-it means alot! **

**This is kind of another filler chapter, but I now have a main storyline in my head which should make updates easier for me and quicker for you. (Thank you to my best friend Rhiannon for helping me figure out a proper plot :'D) And while I'm thanking people, I'd like to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for being an awesome reviewer and constantly giving me ideas/constructive criticism for each chapter.**

**Oooh and it's now officially the Easter holidays and I have two weeks off school.. WOO! I'll be revising mainly but I will try and get another few chapters done and on here before I go back to school. ;D**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings- Here's the next chapter. :)**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

**Nessie POV**

The light of the sun woke me up from my slumber as I lay peacefully in bed the next morning, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt exhausted. Instead I rolled onto my front, pulled the blanket over my head and tried to drift back to sleep.

Funny. I didn't remember actually getting into bed last night.

I shrugged off the thought and began to fall asleep again until I heard three sharp knocks on the bedroom door. I ignored them, instantly knowing who it would be. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. At that particular moment, I didn't think I'd _ever _be in the mood to talk to him again.

After a few seconds the door opened and I scowled to myself under the blanket. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

'Rise and shine, sleepy head!' Damon's voice sang cheerily, and I felt the bed move slightly as he leant against one of the posts. The tone of his voice irritated me even further. So what, was he pretending that last night hadn't happened? He was so infuriating!

'I know you're awake. I can tell from your breathing.' He stated.

I held my breath.

'Very funny. I need to talk to you.'

Silence.

'Nessie, please?' He pleaded, suddenly sounding quite desperate. It almost made me sit up and listen to what he had to say. Almost_._

'Leave me alone.' I groaned into my pillow, though it was barely coherent as the pillow muffled my voice.

'Wow. It speaks.' I rolled my eyes as his voice returned to its usual level of sarcasm.

'Piss off.' I hissed.

'Fine. But I have as much right to be pissed at you too, you know.' This touched a nerve. In one quick movement I moved onto my back, pulled the sheets away from my face and sat bolt upright. He stared at me intently.

'Don't you dare try to say that I'm the bad one here!' I exclaimed, outraged. 'If you hadn't persuaded me to kill that boy then I wouldn't have attacked you. It's that simple, Damon!'

'Well no, it's not _'that simple'_ Nessie. I didn't persuade you to kill him, I wanted you to see what human blood tastes like and _feed _from him. There's a difference. You have no self control, 'cause otherwise you would have been able to stop yourself. And you also wouldn't have attacked me so viciously.' He retaliated.

I couldn't be bothered to argue with him. I didn't even want to look at him.

'Look, just get to the point or leave me alone.' I said quietly.

'Just because you're losing the argument..' He smirked, but I shot a glare his way.

'Damon, I am not in the mood.' I warned.

He stopped leaning against the bed post and instead sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head to face me.

'Well, firstly I hope you treasure this moment, because let me tell you, it's a rare occurrence.' He noted.

I raised an eyebrow, feeling confused as his facial expression changed to a more serious look.

'Renesmee, I want you to know that I'm sorry. As much as I hate to admit it, what happened last night was my fault. I don't want you to be angry with me.' He suddenly sounded very sincere. There wasn't a drop of sarcasm or malice in his voice. I looked down. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I knew that if I looked into his eyes I'd probably melt and forgive him straight off. And as much as my brain was telling me that I shouldn't forgive him, my heart seemed to be telling me the opposite.

'Will you forgive me?'

I didn't _want_ to. Not yet. He would have to prove himself to me. Show me respect, stick to my rules. Then maybe I'd reconsider.

'Not yet, Damon. Give me some time and maybe I'll change my mind, but I can't even forgive myself for what happened yesterday...' I said in a hushed voice, still avoiding his eyes. I'm sure I heard him sigh a little.

'Ok..' He said simply, and he stood up and went towards the door.

'Damon?' I called out just as he reached for the handle.

He turned to face me, and this time I did look at him in the eye.

'_I'm _sorry though. For attacking you. It was irrational of me, and I should have contained myself. I didn't want to hurt you.. But you seem to have healed up okay.' I said, feeling a little bewildered as I remembered his wounds slowly closing over and healing. It must have been another one of his vampire tricks, though I'd always thought it was just werewolves that had the ability to heal quickly.

He raised his eyebrows, evidently surprised by my apology and moved closer to me again. I was still sat in bed, staring up at him.

'I'm fine. It's healed up now- one of the perks of being a vampire I guess. And don't worry about it. When I'm angry I do thinks I end up regretting too.' He smiled half-heartedly.

Maybe the two of us were more similar in some ways than I'd first thought.

There was silence for a short moment, and we stared into each other's eyes for a short moment. I snapped myself out of it quickly though.

'Um. I should get ready.' I broke the silence, and he nodded and carried on out of the room.

**...**

A couple of hours later I was up, dressed, showered and feeling refreshed. By this time I felt almost normal again, but then I made the mistake of turning my attention to the television in the lounge. It was half way through a local news report, and a picture of the boy which I had killed was up on the screen. He was smiling in the photo with some of his friends, and it made me feel sick to my stomach as I thought back on what I had done.

'_Eighteen year old Ryan Williams was found dead in the woods last night after a suspected animal attack. It is thought that he was attacked last night on the way back from a drunken night out. His friends and family are urging anyone who has any details-'_

The TV turned off suddenly, and I whipped my head around to see Damon stood behind me with the remote in his hand.

'Animal attack?' I questioned.

'Yeah. An animal attack is usually the excuse they use because they don't want to cause a panic. It's starting to wear out now though..' He explained.

'Wait. People _know _about vampires?' I'd always been under the impression that you would get killed if you exposed yourself to humans. Or maybe that's just for my family's kind of Vampire. We would definitely get slaughtered by the Volturi if anybody found out about us.

'Yeah. Well, mainly just the Founder's Council. Alot of Elena's friends know too. But others have their suspicions. I guess it's not exactly unexpected, what with all of the mystical creatures lurking around here' He said, smirking a little.

'What will happen if they find out that it was me?' I asked anxiously.

'They won't.' He assured me, though I wasn't entirely convinced.

'Oh, Renesmee?'

'Yes?'

'Last night you said your bite was venomous.' I nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable. He hadn't worried about that all night, had he?

'Yeah. About that... I meant my kind in general. Not specifically mine. Since I'm only half, my bite isn't actually venomous. I just wanted to scare you..'

He laughed a little. 'I guessed that you were bluffing anyway. I just wanted to check that I'm not being slowly poisoned or something.' I felt a little embarrassed, wishing that I'd kept my mouth shut.

We carried on talking for a while. It was a little quieter as usual, but it turned into one of our 'getting to know each other' kind of chats. Damon wasn't as mocking as usual, probably because he knew that he'd get his head bitten off if he said anything out of line. He's lucky I was even being civil with him.

'So, how come your kind of vampire are venomous, huh?' He asked, and I shrugged.

'I don't know how it works for you guys, but for our kind it only takes one bite to become a vampire. Venom spreads throughout your body, and it's supposed to be the most agonizing pain that exists. It feels like your whole body is on fire. Then after around three days your heart gives out and you wake up as a vampire.' I paused and pondered for a second.

'Tell me about your kind.' He said, sounding genuinely interested. As I talked he listened to me keenly.

'They're completely different to you. After you've transformed you wake up as somebody who's inhumanly beautiful, pale white and absolutely ice cold. Sometimes people develop a gift, which is like an extra sense.' I explained, and he nodded, looking a little amazed.

'An extra sense?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. My Aunt Alice can see the future; My Uncle Jasper can change somebody's mood, and my dad can read minds.' I told him, and he raised both of his eyebrows in astonishment.

'A mind reading father, huh? That must suck.' He said, and I laughed once.

'Yeah- Understatement of the century.'

I was starting to relax a little. It felt as though things were returning to usual as we distracted ourselves from yesterday's events, but it didn't mean that I had forgotten. There was still a feeling of anguish in the pit of my stomach, though I couldn't fully blame Damon. But I still knew that I wasn't going to forgive him for a long time.

**...**

**At the Cullen's..**

'Alice, has anything changed?' Bella asked her sister-in-law worriedly. She had been frantic over the past few days, silently going crazy as she imagined all of the things that could happen to her daughter who was currently god-knows-where with god-knows-who.

'No, Bella. I would have told you if I knew anything different.' She didn't bother looking up from the fashion magazine which she was reading as she was now getting a little irritated at the constant questions.

Bella sighed, and started pacing around the living room absentmindedly. She then reached for her phone and and dialled Nessie's number.

'Dammit!' She hissed angrily and then dialled the number again straight away.

'Don't start that again.' Alice muttered, before receiving a glare from Bella. She sighed in reply. 'She's a big girl, Bella. You can't keep her in a bubble for her whole life. It's part of growing up. The chances are she'll come back soon anyway. The more you nag her the more she'll _want _to stay away.'

'The more I _nag _her? I haven't even spoken to her, Alice. A phone-call would have been nice. Or even a text. But no- She just disappeared!' Bella growled, then without thinking she hurled her phone across the room in frustration. With a loud crack it hit the wall and the screen shattered into hundreds of pieces.

'Well, you can yell at her when she gets home. But she's an adult. You just have to deal with it.' Alice said, and then she decided to give up and silently exited the room.

Bella sighed and sat down on the sofa then began taking deep breaths that her body didn't even need. She put her head in her hands. Was she a bad mother? Or was it just Jacob that had pushed Renesmee to run away? She would have given anything to have her daughter back. To hug her tightly, or even to have one of those girly chats that Edward would have to block his ears from.

She should have stopped her. But how could she? Nessie and Jacob had that final argument while the whole family had gone on a hunting trip. She hadn't even found out about it until they returned to find Jacob sitting in their house with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face.

At that moment she became aware that somebody was sat beside her. She glanced to her left, and Edward had silently moved there. He placed a hand firmly over Bella's.

'Jasper, Emmett and I have been figuring out a plan of action. We'll get the pack involved with it too. We will find her, Bella. We're going to find her soon.' He assured her softly.

'I hope so.'

**...**

**Yeah, it was another filler chapter really, but I promise things will get more interesting soon! I thought Damon and Nessie needed to get to know each other a little more too, and you'll get to see more of their bonding sessions in future chapters. And although it might seem like it, but I haven't forgotten about Nessie's gift- Damon **_**will **_**find out about it, I just want it to be at the right time instead of just randomly.**

**Anyhoo.. comments/feedback are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! (I'm in a thanking mood today, haha)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow.. over 40 reviews? You guys are the best, seriously!**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

**Nessie POV**

It was now mid-afternoon. My eyes had returned to brown, which was a relief. I didn't want any reminders of the night before. Elena had called and invited me out to meet a few of her friends at the Grill, which I think was her idea of a distraction. My mother had always called me a 'social butterfly' as I grew up because I generally liked meeting new people and usually had no problem making friends- the complete opposite to how she used to be when she was a human.

I walked to the Mystic Grill alone, remembering the way from when Damon took me there. Elena had said that I was going to be meeting her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline, she told me, was a vampire and Bonnie was a witch. I have to admit, this more than surprised me alot more than it should have. For my whole life I had been led to believe that the only supernatural creatures that existed were vampires and werewolves, but the fact that witches were also real left me questioning what other mythical creatures were creeping around unnoticed.

As I approached the Grill I spotted Elena straight away. She was sat at a table outside with the two other girls, and from afar I heard a small snippet of their conversation.

'_She was so upset with herself, though. I don't think she's actually a bad person. I was just too quick to judge her.'_

'_Well, maybe he's finally found somebody that will be good for him.' _

So they had been talking about me and Damon? I didn't know whether to be paranoid or to just shrug it off.

As soon as she noticed me the conversation stopped. She smiled warmly and gestured for me to come and sit in a chair that she must have saved for me.

'Hey,' I smiled as I took the seat beside Elena.

'Caroline; Bonnie, this is Nessie.' Elena introduced me politely and both of the girls looked up at me thoughtfully.

'Hi, I'm Caroline!' The first girl spoke. She was beautiful with wavy blonde hair and had a lively, cheerful voice. Elena had warned me of her bubbly personality, and she seemed pleasant as she beamed up at me with bright eyes, showing her pearly white teeth.

I grinned back, wanting to get off on the right foot and make a good impression.

I looked towards the girl beside her, who was just as stunning as Caroline. She had a darker complexion than the other girls and gorgeous long, dark hair which hung way past her shoulders.

'I'm Bonnie.' She smiled politely, though it seemed strained as though she was trying too hard to be courteous. Elena had told me that she had an underlying hatred of vampires for a number of reasons, plus if she'd heard what happened on the previous night then that wouldn't exactly improve her opinion. Something told me that Bonnie had needed alot of persuasion on Elena's part to come and meet the new girl in town.

'It's lovely to meet you both.' I replied graciously. After a few awkward moments the conversation between us flowed fairly easily. Well; Bonnie didn't say all that much, but she tried her best so that's all that mattered. We discussed a number of topics, getting to know each other a little. I also learnt some new names of people from around. There was Tyler, who was a werewolf and Caroline's on-off boyfriend. A guy named Ric also came up in conversation a few times, and from that I gathered that he was Elena's guardian. Matt was another name that was brought up on numerous occasions.

'So, you have the hot's for Damon, huh?' Caroline teased. I glanced at Elena, who mouthed the word 'sorry' at me, though I could see a slight smirk playing on her lips. I had never told anybody that I had 'the hot's' for Damon, and I shook my head whilst laughing as though the prospect of having a crush on Damon was ridiculous, although I could feel my cheeks burning.

'No, absolutely not. Damon isn't my type.' I replied, though surprisingly it felt like such a lie. Damon was the complete opposite to Jacob, my 'soul-mate', but, whether I liked it or not, there was no denying I was developing some kind of feelings for him. I also had a hunch that- no matter how much of an ass was going to be- those feelings were only going to grow stronger in time.

At that moment a tall, well-built waiter with blond hair arrived with some cold drinks that had been ordered earlier.

'Thanks Matt.' Caroline grinned up at him. So _he _was Matt.

'No problem.' He replied, then looked towards me. Something about his eyes told me that he was a good, honest, sincere person. He smiled kindly at me.

'You must be Nessie. I'm Matt.' He held his right hand out for me to shake and I smiled in return.

'Yeah, I am. It's good to meet you, Matt.' I shook his hand gently, and he smiled sincerely once again.

He had to go back to his work pretty quickly, but I felt a little happier for some reason. He seemed like a genuinely nice person, and meeting him seemed to brighten my day a little. As each conversation flowed into the next I felt more comfortable with the other girls. We had a few giggles, and though she was reluctant at first, Bonnie loosened up a little.

Everything was going well, but as the time passed I began to feel slightly peculiar. A familiar scent wafted in my direction. Something metallic, slightly salty but somehow equally sweet and appetizing...

I turned my head towards the smell, and over my left shoulder I saw a small child who had tripped over on the pavement. His dad was helping him up, but the boy was in tears. I could see a red liquid seeping through the material of his trousers.

This could not have been happening again. Not here, not now...

My breathing sped up, and I looked in the opposite direction and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't let myself lose control again.

I soon became aware that Elena was saying my name, but when I opened my eyes to look at her all I could see was the throbbing vein in her neck, pulsating with the rhythm of her heartbeat which was now all that I could hear. When I glanced at Bonnie it was exactly the same.

The two of them froze in realisation and looked at each other.

'I.. I need to get away from here.' I said through gritted teeth. I then leapt from my seat, biting hard down on my lip, so hard that I could taste my own blood in my mouth.

'Caroline, go after her. Make sure she doesn't hurt anybody.' I heard Bonnie say as I crossed the road.

I walked briskly away from the Grill, staring straight ahead. I didn't want to draw attention to myself from passers by, nor did I want to catch a breath of their scent, so I held my breath and waited until I was away from people before I started running. I sprinted, and I didn't stop until I was at the Boarding House.

'Nessie!' I heard a shout from behind me as I approached the front door. It was Caroline. She had been running after me. She looked concerned. 'Nessie, are you okay?' She asked as she caught up with me.

I nodded faintly, and took a deep breath. I was relieved to be out of the reach of any humans.

'Have you ever been taught self control?' She asked, and I shook my head. I've never needed to control myself because I've never had urges for blood before, but when I tasted the human blood it must have triggered something. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was I going to have to distance myself from everyone?

Just then the door opened and Damon emerged, wearing his usual black attire.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were out.' He said to me, then he turned to face Caroline.

'Oh. I see you met Barbie Vamp. Let me tell you, though, she _is _just a pretty face.' He smiled bitterly.

'Shut up.' Caroline snapped. 'Damon, you really need to learn to look after your guests. If you're not careful she's going to start spiralling.' She warned, shooting him a warning glance.

'And, of course, that would be my fault too.'

'Just look after her, Damon. It's not very often you'll find someone that's willing to put up with your horrible attitude and all of your pathetic little games.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Nessie, come in. You look like you could do with a drink.'

This time Caroline rolled her eyes. 'I'll see you soon, Nessie.' She then gave him and icy look and began walking back towards the road, muttering something about Damon and alcoholics.

I followed Damon inside of the house and poured me a drink of Bourbon. He handed the glass to me and then turned to face me, looking concerned. Hesitantly, I downed the drink in one. My eyes bulged a little at the strength of it, but somehow it still seemed to cease the burn.

'So, what happened?' He asked quietly, and I shrugged, though I felt distant and spaced out.

'Nothing happened, but it nearly did. I almost lost control again, Damon. Almost.' I replied, my voice wavering a little. He bit his lip. A look of what may have been guilt crossed his features, and he looked at me with a look of sympathy in his piercing blue orbs.

'How do I control myself?' I practically whispered.

'Every time you get that urge, Nessie, just breathe. Take a deep breath, and tell yourself that you're strong enough, and that you _won't _give over to it.'

'Will it ever get better?'

'Yes. It gets easier. I promise.'

There was silence for a few moments as I thought to myself, but I could feel my eyes brimming with tears.

'I never wanted to be a monster.' I choked out, and my voice cracked on the last word. For the second time in twenty four hours silent tears started flowing down my cheeks.

Damon just stared at me for a short moment, as though he was contemplating something in his mind. He then pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and- despite everything that had happened- I felt safe and secure in his strong arms. He gently kissed the top of my head, and I felt him bury his face in my hair.

'I'm sorry.' He murmured, apologizing for the second time today.. 'I really am sorry.'

**...**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, it's me again! I just want to say a quick thank you to my friend Zoe who helped me with this chapter. Our Geography lessons are proving to be very productive at the moment ;)**

**This is really long and might seem a little confusing, but bear with me. I hope its okay!**

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

Damon held me tightly for a few moments and I closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent as I cherished the moment with both my mind and body. After a short while I slowly lifted my head up to look into his ice blue eyes, which were now soft and soothing. He raised a hand to my face and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb.

'Are you okay?' He spoke softly and I breathed deeply and nodded.

'I'll be fine.' I assured him, though my voice was slightly hoarse.

He stared at me for a short while, as though checking for any signs that I wasn't being truthful with him. I could have sworn that I saw him glance at my lips, and with that I became overwhelmed with the powerful urge to close the space between us and bring his lips to mine, but after everything that had happened I just couldn't.

Because of this reason I was the one to end the embrace. I took his hand and prised it away from my face before smiling faintly at him.

'I'm gonna go get something to eat... or something.' I said before clearing my throat. He nodded. I then untangled myself fully from his grip and he smiled half-heartedly back at me as I walked away.

Once I had exited the room I took a deep breath. My head was spinning so I leant on the wall of the hallway. I don't even know why I used that as an excuse- I wasn't actually hungry.

My pulse was now beating at a rapid rate which I'm sure Damon would have picked up on. I shook my head at myself. I always had a habit of getting caught up in the moment. I simply kept telling myself that I didn't _want_ to fall for Damon. Because- despite his mysterious, charming, sexy persona- he clearly wasn't always so pleasant. It seemed, for one thing, that he always wanted to be in control; otherwise he wouldn't have tried to get me to kill that boy. But for how long should I hold that against him? When he apologized to me it sounded so heartfelt...

But a proper relationship with him would never work for the two of us, would it? We blatantly both had issues involving our tempers. Surely that would just lead to severe clashes between us? Plus the distance would be too far. Even though I was staying in Mystic Falls at the moment, I didn't intend on staying there forever. I would have to return to my family at some point, and I know for certain that my dad would never like Damon- not in a million years. And what about Jacob?

But then- it was my life, not my dad's. He wouldn't be able to tell me what to do forever. And as for Jacob, he was far too protective over me. Of course, he was a lovely guy and always meant well, but I couldn't see myself getting back with him. Especially not after these new feelings had begun to bubble up inside of me.

I thought back to the night that Damon and I had spent dancing away. Before things turned sinister, it was incredible. When I used to go out with Jacob he was always far too socially aware and wouldn't even _dream _of going to any sort of bar with me. But Damon and I drank and danced completely oblivious to what other people thought. And every single time that we had come close to each other it sent a thrill right through my body. There was something unbelievably alluring about him, despite all of the flaws which my mind kept trying to use against him. He had proved to me that he could be sensitive and comforting, and I had no doubts that he would be loving and sweet if we were together...

But even as all of this ran through my mind, I didn't know if Damon had the same feelings for me.

Ugh, why did he have to be so confusing?

**...**

As the days passed Damon did his best to help me overcome the problem with my thirst. He was with me when I met new people, like Alaric and Jeremy. Whenever I went into town he accompanied me, though I didn't know whether this was for my own reassurance or because he didn't trust that I could go alone without hurting someone. Either way, whenever I fought off the feeling of bloodlust he shot me a reassuring smile. And he was right- with practice it did get easier, and within a week I felt more confident in myself.

One whole week later I was sat alone in the Boarding House. Damon had gone out somewhere with Ric and Stefan, though I didn't catch where because I was too lazy to get out of bed. He told me that they hadn't gone far, anyway.

Once I was up and about I decided to take a walk for the first time fully alone.

It had been a strange week. My feelings for Damon had been practically bi-polar and I was now even more confused than before, so I tried to distance myself from him a little. Apart from the times when he'd been helping me out I'd pretty much kept to myself. He'd been acting like his usual self though; the odd snarky comment here and there; the arrogant side of him made an appearance every now and then. The battle in my mind raged on as I continued to fight my feelings for him, which was proving difficult.

Almost sub-consciously I walked to the Grill. It had become one of my favourite places in town in the time that I had spent here so far, which had been near enough ten days now. I bought a snack and a cold drink then went to sit at a table alone.

Unlike other people, I didn't really mind being alone. It gave me some down time to think quietly to myself. I guess I was like my mum in that way. Plus being in Mystic Falls had actually given me freedom to think whatever I wanted to, since I didn't have my overprotective, mind reading father on my case twenty four seven.

I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty. Recently I had only thought about my dad in a negative light, but it would be wrong to say that I didn't miss him at all. In fact, I did. I missed all of my family...

'Are you okay there?' A friendly voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see Matt stood over me, looking a little concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks.' I gave him a smile which he mirrored back at me.

'You're Nessie, right?' He checked and I nodded.

'Yeah, and you're Matt.'

He nodded, and I smiled to myself. He was the nice guy that gave me that warm, fuzzy feeling. 'We met briefly last week.' I recalled.

'Yeah, that's right. D'you mind if I..?' He trailed off and gestured towards the seat opposite me, asking for my permission to sit there. He must have finished his shift.

'Sure, go ahead' I replied, and he sat down on the other side of the table.

'You look a little upset.' He stated, and I shook my head. 'Has Damon been winding you up or something?'

'No,' I laughed. 'I'm fine.' I said as sincerely as I could.

'Okay, good. As long as you're sure.'

I looked at him properly, studying his facial features and expression. He was a good looking guy, there's no doubt about that. He seemed quite masculine and muscular, much like the type of boy you'd see as part of the football team or something along those lines. He had a deep voice too, though despite all of this his blue eyes were kind and considerate- exactly how I remembered them to look last week.

We got talking and it turned out that he was a nice guy like I thought. He had a good sense of humour, and we both had similar interests. We were talking for a while, and inside I was feeling quite proud of myself as I had managed to contain the bloodlust on my own. Every time I felt an urge I used Damon's advice and took a deep breath and told myself that I didn't need the blood, and that I didn't want to hurt Matt.

After about half an hour of meaningless jokes and chatter, the conversation changed to a little more serious. I found out about his sister, Vicki who had been turned into a vampire by Damon and then killed. He also explained to me about his mother, who was an alcoholic and his father who had never been there for him.

'So, what _was_ wrong earlier?' He asked, that concerned look crossing his features again.

'Oh, I was just thinking.' I replied, and he nodded slowly.'

'About..?'

He seemed trustworthy by nature, so I felt comfortable opening up to him a little.

'About my family.' I replied truthfully.

'You miss them, huh?' He guessed and I nodded.

'Yeah. I didn't think that I would, but I do. I don't want to go home yet, but I haven't spoken to any of them at all since I left, and it feels like a long time.'

'So why don't you just call them or something?' He questioned, and I shrugged.

'It just wouldn't be that simple with them. They are far too overprotective. They're probably devising some kind of plan right now to hunt me down and drag me home.' I admitted, laughing a little at the thought of them scouring the country for me.

'Well, it's normal for you to be feeling homesick. Go home when you're ready. But having a protective family isn't such a bad thing, you know. At least you know that they care.' He said, and I gave him a sympathetic look. Hearing about his family had made me feel bad for moaning so much about my own.

I smiled half-heartedly at him and he did the same back to me, but our moment was interrupted when I looked to my left to see Damon striding through the entrance door. I couldn't place his facial expression, but he didn't look happy at all.

**...**

'What've I done?' I muttered as he approached me.

'Come on, you're leaving.' He declared. I looked towards Matt who looked just as confused as I felt.

'No I'm not.' I said stubbornly, not budging from my seat.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, forcing me away from the table.

'_Yes,_ you are.'

'Damon, what the hell?' Matt exclaimed, though he was ignored as Damon pulled me away. I shot Matt an apologetic glance as Damon held his grip on my arm.

'Let go of me!' I hissed as he pulled me outside and began walking briskly back to the boarding house. '_Damon!' _

He didn't say a word until we were almost back at the house as I tried to shake off his grip, but he kept dragging me. The same irate facial expression remained on his face the whole time. The worst thing was that I had no clue what I had done wrong.

Once we got inside of the house he finally let go of me, though I glared at him.

He started walking away from me, but I grabbed him by the arm this time.

'Would you care to explain to me what the _hell _that was all about?' I demanded, crossing my arms and staring at him angrily. He stared back at me with an even expression.

'I stopped you from killing him, you should thank me.' He said, smiling twistedly at me.

'WHAT?' I yelled, outraged. 'I never even _touched _him!'

'Don't you think trying to get all loved up with _Matty_ is irresponsible after everything that's happened?' He said cynically, completely ignoring my previous comment completely. I sensed a type of resentment that seeped through his words like acid. It almost sounded like jealousy.

'_Loved up?_ We talked for a while, it's no big deal!_' _I exclaimed and then scoffed. I shook my head, still in disbelief at Damon's reasoning. 'What is your problem, anyway? You _know _I've been dealing with my thirst. You've been helping me through it! What do you want me to do? Lock myself inside all day and become a social reject? Sit around and wait to ask for your permission for me to leave the house? And what on Earth is wrong with me hanging out with Matt?' As I fired the questions furiously at him he just rolled his eyes. It irritated me even further as he refused to explain his feelings.

'UGH!' I screeched in frustration and without thinking I slapped him straight across the face.

He frowned out of confusion for a moment at what could only been my gift. In all honesty I had almost forgotten about it as I had always tried to use it as little as possible. I'd always thought of it as a freakish trait, and never even thought it necessary to even tell Damon about it. But for that split second when my hand came into contact with his cheek he would have seen all of the anger and frustration that I was feeling. I barely had time to comprehend this though as I found myself being forced backwards against the wall.

He now had his hands either side of my body and his lips were just inches from mine. My back was pressed firmly against the wall. I could feel his breath on my cheeks and I could almost taste his cologne. When I looked into his piercing eyes my heart rate increased.

The next thing I knew the space between us had closed as he crushed his lips to mine.

**...**

**At the Cullen's  
>(A few hours earlier...)<strong>

Alice was sat alone in her room reading a book. It had been hard to find some peace and quiet in the Cullen household ever since the moment that Nessie went missing. Edward and Bella had gone out searching for Renesmee with Carlisle and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were downstairs somewhere, and so Alice was making the most of the calm atmosphere while it lasted.

She really didn't see the point in going to drag Nessie back home. She was a grown adult who needed some space and freedom. Alice hadn't had that many visions of her niece since she went away, but the ones she had experienced showed her safe and secure with a roof over her head, minus one little hiccup the week before. She clearly wasn't in danger, and if she was then Alice would find out and _then_ take action.

Although it was at that moment that Alice was dragged from reality. Her face went completely blank as she watched the scene that was happening before her eyes.

'_Let go of me!' Nessie hissed to a dark haired man who was gripping her roughly by the arm, dragging her through a street. 'Damon!' She squealed. The man continued to pull Nessie forcefully through the streets. _

_There was a sign. The Salvatore Boarding House._

_And then they were inside of an old fashioned building. There was yelling on Nessie's part, though Alice didn't catch what ant it was about. The next thing Alice saw Nessie was being pushed backwards by the man, pinned against the wall._

Then the vision ended. It was strange; as though the vision had been in fast forward, the images flashing before her eyes at such a speed that even a vampire could barely comprehend them.

She didn't see what happened next, but she didn't want to risk it. She couldn't stand the thought of her nice being harmed by anybody.

'Jasper? Call Edward.' She said, her voice suddenly full of anxiety.

**...**

**I really hope this chapter was okay! Please leave your feedback, it keeps me motivated and gives me ideas!  
>I feel quite mean for stopping the chapter so abruptly, but don't worry- you'll hear all about the kiss in the next part... ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back! The reviews you guys have been leaving recently are so lovely that it makes me feel so so happy! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm going through my GCSE's at the moment so it's tough for me to update quickly. I'll always do my best to fit an update in somewhere though! The updates **_**should **_**be quicker and easier from about June onwards because I'll have left school then so I will have more free time :)**

**Oh yeah. Be warned for some **_**major **_**fluffiness in this chapter! Enjoy, you beautiful readers! ;D**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

His action caught me off guard. My immediate thought was to push him away, but the feeling of his lips against mine was unimaginable. In my head it felt as though I'd been thinking of this moment for a long time. All of the anger that had been inside of me a little than a few moments ago just seemed to dissolve. My tense body slowly relaxed and my eyes closed impulsively as I began to kiss him back.

I didn't doubt the fact that he could hear my now fast-beating heart as the two of us sank deeper and deeper into a lengthy, passionate kiss. He moved his hands from the wall behind me, so that I was no longer pinned back and placed them on my waist, only to pull me even closer to him. He wrapped his arms right around me so that both of our bodies were touching entirely as our lips moved together. I put my hands on his muscley shoulders and slowly slid them around his neck.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted- at that particular moment all sense of time had gone out of the window- but when we finally broke apart my eyes remained closed for a short second. He had successfully managed to leave me breathless.

I then opened my eyes to the sight of Damon's beautiful blue orbs gazing straight into mine. His lips were still parted, and they spread into a small smile.

I allowed myself a few more seconds to recover as I thought over the moment in my head. It sounded like such a cliché, but I had experienced fireworks, butterflies, a racing heart- the whole lot. They say that you never forget your first kiss with someone; well, that was definitely one to remember. It was fiery and lustful, and definitely summed up all of my feelings towards him without the use of words.

Wow. Jacob who?

A small giggle escaped my lips and Damon smiled at the sound.

'I hope you're not laughing at my kissing technique, Miss Cullen. I'll have you know that I'm a professional.' He teased and I shook my head gently whist laughing quietly.

'So you were jealous. _That's _why you dragged me away from Matt.' I pieced everything together in my mind, feeling a little amused. He shrugged casually and I laughed under my breath.

'What's so funny now, huh?' He smirked and I smiled back at him.

'This situation. All of this happening, especially after the way we met' I said, letting my mind wander back to the night that Damon and I met each other for the first time. It wasn't long ago at all, but because we had been living under the same roof for that short amount of time it felt as though I had known him for years.

'Oh, yeah. Well, I wanted to kiss you there and then, you know.' He whispered, sending a slight shiver through my body.

I raised my eyebrow playfully. 'Hmm. If I remember correctly you tried to feed off of me.' I reminded him and he smirked.

'Well, I only ever prey on the most beautiful of women.' He murmured seductively into my ear. I smiled and craned my head up towards his. He leant down and answered my silent request by capturing my lips with his with his in a second, more gentle kiss.

...

**At the Cullen's.**

**A short while later.**

'Alice, tell me everything.' Edward ordered as soon as he had burst though the front door of the Cullen's family home. Bella, Carlisle and Emmett were on his tail. Esme, Jasper and Alice had been stood in the open-plan living room, waiting for their arrival.

'There was a man- I'm not sure who he was, but he grabbed Nessie and pulled her back to a house somewhere. He pinned her up against a wall... And.. that's all I saw.'

Bella shot a frantic look towards Edward, her eyes suddenly swimming with fear and anxiety at the thought of her daughter being in danger. Edward's eyes were hard and angry as he stared at Alice.

'Did he hurt her? Or take advantage of her in any way?' Edward questioned hurriedly.

'I don't know.'

'Have you had another vision since then?'

'No.'

'Do you know where?' He kept firing questions at her, barely before Alice even had chance to answer the previous one.

'There was a sign. It said "The Salvatore Boarding House" And that's all we know.' Alice said, and Edward nodded, feeling slightly relieved that they had something to go on, though his whole body was tense.

'We tried looking it up. The only place we could find was some place in Virginia.' Jasper explained.

Bella gasped. 'She's that far away?'

'As far as we know.' Jasper replied.

'Alice- Draw what you saw. I'll try and find some more information on the internet and see if it matches. Then I'll look into getting a flight into Virginia as soon as possible.'

'Edward, you're not going alone.' Bella protested.

'You're right. Get Jacob on the phone. I could use some back up.' Edward growled quickly as he reached for the laptop on the coffee table and snapped it open so roughly that it nearly broke into two pieces.

Alice rolled her eyes. 'You and Jake can't go alone either, that's no better than the first suggestion. You need me for directions and visions- that's obvious. Jasper would be useful because he could cool the mood down if necessary. And Emmett's strong, so he would make good back up. And there you go!'

'I'm coming with you. She's _my_ daughter!' Bella objected.

'Well, if you're all going then I'm not just going to stay here.' Rosalie said irritably as Edward huffed. 'If this is all a false alarm could talk some sense into Nessie. _Calmly._'

'This isn't a family road trip, you know.' He muttered angrily, his fingers moving across the laptop keys at an impossible speed. It was strange. He had been so calm about the situation before, but now that it appears Nessie was in danger he was the complete opposite.

'Esme and I could stay here.' Carlisle suggested, and Esme nodded.

'The others are right, Edward. You need them with you for different reasons.' She added in her input and Edward sighed in defeat.

'Fine.'

Alice grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching the house she had seen in her vision. Once she was finished her quick but perfectly detailed drawing she handed it to Edward, who had the Salvatore Boarding House up on Google maps. He looked from the paper to the screen. It was a direct match.

'The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's where we need to get to.' 

**...**

**Nessie POV**

For hours afterwards I couldn't stop beaming. Literally, I was on such a high it was unbelievable. And what made everything feel so much better was the fact that I knew the feeling was mutual. I had never fallen in love the real way before and had always been quite sceptical about the whole thing. However, now my opinions had completely changed and I felt as though I could literally explode with happiness.

The two of us were on the sofa watching some TV show. I didn't even know what it was. All I could comprehend was the feeling of Damon gently running his hands through my hair as I was sprawled out beside him, resting my head on his muscular chest.

It was dark outside and quite cold, though the warmth of the fire and Damon's body heat meant that I was toasty warm. I looked up to see his face and smiled involuntarily. He quickly met my gaze and smiled one suddenly in return.

'Nessie?' He murmured, and I sat up a little in response and turned my body towards him so that we were facing each other.

'Yes?' I replied, and he caressed my cheek with his thumb as he began to speak.

'You know earlier on, when you slapped me?'

I bit my lip and shot him an apologetic look. 'Yeah. Sorry about that..' I muttered, feeling embarrassed that I'd lost my temper in that way. It was quite pathetic.

'Consider yourself forgiven.' He said through a smirk. 'Anyway, when you slapped me I _swear _something really weird happened. I don't even know how to describe it. Either that, or I'm going crazy.' He admitted, and I laughed.

'Hmm. I think the second one.' I teased, and he raised an eyebrow playfully. I leaned closer to him.

'When you say 'weird', do you mean like this?' I whispered, raising a hand towards his face. Before my hand made contact with his cheek I made sure my thoughts were controlled and regular. I maintained a calm expression as I touched my hand gently to his cheek.

'_I guess I forgot to mention the part about my gift.' _I thought asI looked into those dark yet dazzling icy eyes and watched amusedly as his face screw up, baffled.

Dear God, he was just the cutest.

I removed my hand from his face, and he stared wordlessly at me for a short moment.

'Wait a second, were those your thoughts?' He queried, the bewilderment evident in his voice. I nodded in amusement.

'That's strange. You really are _full _of surprises.' I giggled quietly, watching his face as he continued to process this, though his expression didn't change much. Then after a moment that same smirk emerged on his lips and he looked at me mockingly.

'You think I'm cute.' He teased, and my cheeks flamed. Controlling my thoughts wasn't something I'd had to worry about recently.

'Don't be embarrassed. Alot of girls think I'm cute, y'know. And damn right too- I'm hot.' He said, and I snorted at his arrogance, even though I knew it was mocking. He then leaned closer to me and murmured into my ear: 'There's no need to be shy with me, Nessie. After that kiss earlier, it's pretty obvious you think I'm waaay more than just plain cute.'

'Oh, really?' I teased, and he nodded.

'Yes, really.' He leant even closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and he once he pulled away he studied my face thoughtfully.

'You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.'

I blushed a deep red but brought his face back to mine in yet another kiss. The novelty of kissing him had far from worn away, and the way his lips felt against mine was so heavenly that I couldn't help myself. When we broke apart this time I prepared to ask him a serious question.

'So Damon, where do we stand right now?' I asked him and he shrugged casually.

'Well, right now we're _sat _on a couch, whispering sweet nothings, making out and pretending to watch some crappy T.V show which is about to finish.' He stated, and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

'You know what I mean.'

He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder as he whispered to me again.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm up for taking everything as it comes. It seems to have worked for us so far.' He said softly and I nodded in agreement.

'I like that plan.' I responded quietly. He nuzzled his face into my hair and planted a soft kiss and smiled involuntarily at the feeling.

I looked up towards the TV as Damon began flicking through the channels.

'Oh- _Titanic_'s on!' I could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

'We are not watching that. It's such a disgustingly soppy romance that I think people forget it actually happened. And the girl in it is so selfish. He could _so_ have fit on that piece of wood in the end!'

'But it's my favourite film of all time..' I opposed, playfully giving his 'puppy eyes' to which he stared at for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat.

'Fine.'

'Yay!' I said happily, and I rested my head against his chest and snuggled close to him to watch my favourite movie. I couldn't help but smile at this perfect moment.

**...**

**A few hours later.**

Damon heard the front door click and Elena and Stefan's voices began echoing through the hallway. _Titanic _was still on the TV. Why did it have to be so long?

He looked down to see Renesmee sleeping against his chest and chuckled lightly. It was her who had wanted to watch this damn movie, yet she didn't even get to see the interesting part. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago but he hadn't wanted to disturb her so he didn't move.

'Watching _Titanic,_ huh, Damon? I never realised that was your thing.' Stefan's voice rang out as he emerged through the lounge door. Elena laughed lightly as she followed Stefan into the room.

'Shh!' Damon gestured down towards Nessie, and Elena and Stefan exchanged surprised glances.

'Well, I see that you've been busy.' Stefan hushed his voice accordingly though amusement played on his features. Damon smirked ironically.

'And about time too.' Elena said and the two of them soon left the room, giving Damon and Nessie some space.

Damon rolled his eyes before gazing down at Renesmee who was smiling faintly in her sleep. He couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

'Hmm.' He pursed his lips for a short moment as he pondered to himself, and then he hesitantly reached for Nessie's left hand and slowly reached it up to touch his face.

Unnaturally bright colours filled his mind and a scene materialised before his eyes. It was hazy and slightly blurred, though he could clearly see himself sat with his arm around Nessie in an unfamiliar yet beautiful meadow full of flowers. As the sun poured down on them he and Nessie were laughing happily together, locked in each other's arms...

After a few short moments he dropped her hand from her face, feeling completely dazed as he was snapped back into reality. He had just looked into her mind whilst she was sleeping. He couldn't help but feel slightly intrusive, but knowing that she was currently dreaming about him seemed to tug on his long-dead heart and he soon found himself smiling at the thought.

This young, crazy, beautiful, girl really did bring out the best in him.

**...**

**Hmm, I hope the fluff wasn't too much! Any thoughts/opinions/constructive criticism/ ideas are much appreciated! I read each of your reviews and they really motivate and inspire me. So the more reviews the better ;)**

**Plus, I think we need a ship name for Damon and Nessie. The only one I've managed to come up with is Dessie. Any ideas? ;D**

**Thank you for reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner and I feel really bad about it! **_**But**_** my exams are really stressing me out at the moment and I haven't had alot of time on my hands to spare when I haven't been doing revision! It's been so hectic, seriously! This will all be over soon though so hopefully I'll be stress free and able to write more often :) **

**I think I may be in shock at the amount of reviews I've been getting lately. Seriously- Thank you so much, they make my day :) Plus, it looks as though the ship name 'Dessie' has been adopted, so I shall now use it frequently.. hehe ;)**

**And thank you again to Zoe who's been helping me with ideas for each chapter. Hehe. But we have **_**very**_** limited geography lessons left! 3 to be exact *le creys* **

**Anyway. This is a bit of a filler chapter and I'm really sorry! I have alot planned for the next one though, so I hope you'll bear with me as it shouldn't take this long to update again.. I hope you enjoy it anyway **

**You really should know this by now- but I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. **

**...**

'Wakey wakey, Nessie.'

A soft voice woke me from my peaceful slumber. After a few seconds delay I opened my eyes. The brightness of the light seeping through the curtains made me squint involuntarily as I looked up to see Damon stood at the end of my bed with a tray in his hands.

He smiled my favourite smile at me and watched as I propped myself up against the headboard. He moved closer to the bed and placed the tray on my lap. I looked down, seeing that he had made me breakfast; toast with jam and a mug of steaming coffee.

'What's all this for?' I questioned, though a grin was plastered across my face. My voice was slightly hoarse from sleeping so I picked up the mug of coffee and sipped it slowly.

'What? A guy can't make breakfast in bed for his girlfriend?' He asked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

So, Damon and I were officially together. I put the mug back onto the tray and smiled at the thought. That was going to take some getting used to.

'Thank you, Damon.' He smiled back at me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek in return.

'You're welcome.' He murmured. 'Did you have a good sleep?' He asked, and I nodded as I took a bite from my toast.

'Lovely.' I replied and he smirked teasingly at me.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. 'What?'

He shook his head, though the smirk still evident. 'I'm going downstairs now. I hope you enjoy your breakfast.' He paused. 'Well, of course you'll enjoy it. It was made by this cooking expert.' He said, gesturing towards himself.

'It's hardly rocket science, Damon- it's toast.' I said through a laugh and he shrugged.

After he left the room I shook my head and grinned madly to myself at this guy. He was unpredictable, sarcastic and slightly dangerous but absolutely gorgeous, completely charming and unbelievably sexy; and he had just called me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, his _girlfriend._

I couldn't remember feeling so ecstatic in my life.

**...**

Meanwhile, most of the Cullen family plus Jacob were sat on a plane. With luck they had managed to board a _very_ last minute flight to Virginia. All of them were silent as they stared ahead, all wanting this plane journey to be over as soon as possible. The airport they were landing at was about two hours away from Mystic Falls by car, so the plan was to rent a people carrier from a car hire place next to the airport. That way they could travel together and wouldn't be held back by slow taxi drivers.

Jacob tapped his fingers impatiently on the armrest, earning himself a glare from Rosalie. He ignored her and continued tapping, though purposely louder than before. Rosalie rolled her eyes, irritated. It wasn't exactly uncommon for her to be aggravated by Jacob.

Jacob sighed. Whatever Alice had seen in the vision would all have been over and done with by now. He had no clue who the man was. From what he had heard it seemed as though Nessie knew him, but he had taken advantage of her. In that moment she was in danger, and he had no clue what had happened afterwards and that was the thing he absolutely hated. He hated not knowing, and with absolutely no way to contact Nessie he was clueless as to what state she would be in when they found her.

He just hoped this five hour plane journey would go by fast.

**...**

**Nessie POV**

An hour later and it was just past midday. I was up, dressed, showered and in a completely happy, motivational mood. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail and smiled, feeling wholly satisfied as I looked in the reflection at the cheerful, brown eyed girl who stared back at me. I smiled in contentment before going downstairs to find Damon.

He was in the parlour, sat on one of the leather sofas, glass in hand, of course.

He smiled when he saw me and rose from the sofa, setting the glass aside.

'I see Little Miss Lazy _finally _decidedto get her ass out of bed.' He teased, and I chuckled and shook my head at him.

'I'm not lazy. I just like my bed.' I retorted. He smirked and gently placed a hand on my cheek as he leant down to give me a long, slow kiss. It didn't last for nearly as long as it should have, though, as I forced myself to pull away with a slight reluctance.

'Can I taste _blood_?'

He sighed and pulled away from me, sending a glance towards the glass that he was drinking from just a few moments invisible flame in my throat rose and I gritted my teeth, desperately hoping that I wouldn't turn into that ravenous monster which I hated so much.

'Deep breaths, Nessie.' He reminded me, and I closed my eyes for as long as it took me to regain my composure. I opened my eyes after thirty seconds or so and he smiled reassuringly at me.

'Why you're drinking that?' I asked, sounding rather stupid.

'Because, last time I checked, I was a vampire.' He said flatly, and I shook my head.

'Yes, but I meant why are you drinking it in _here? _And where did you get it from?' I continued to question him.

'We have a stash of blood-bags in a freezer down in the basement. I didn't think it would be best to mention it.. after that little incident we had a couple of weeks ago.'

I shuddered slightly as upsetting memories threatened to invade my head, but I pushed them away, refusing to remember.

'And, where else do you suggest I drink it?' He asked me, and I shook my head and gestured for him to forget it. He stared at me for a few seconds, then walked over to grab the glass and sped out of the room at lightning speed. I didn't move; I simply listened as I heard him pour the remaining blood down the sink and wash it away. He then shot upstairs and for a few seconds I heard running water coming from his en-suite bathroom and almost instantly he was in front of me again. This time, with mint fresh breath.

I don't entirely know why, but I let out a giggle and looked down at the floor, shaking my head.

'What?' He asked, and I looked up at him with amused eyes.

'Just _you._'

'What's wrong with me?' He pouted cutely, pretending to be offended.

I smiled at him. 'It's just the way you act so tough and mean to everybody else. But to me, you're really sweet and chivalrous.' I paused. 'Well, minus thatlittle blip a few weeks ago, but we don't need to speak of that now. Or.. ever.'

'Does that mean that I'm forgiven?' He asked, tenderly tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded. There was no way that I could still hold everything that happened on that night against him, especially now that we were officially a couple. The way that he made me feel seemed to overshadow everything that had occurred on that night.

'Yes, Damon, of course. And I'm still sorry for attacking you.' I muttered quietly, and he shook his head.

'Hey, it's okay, really. It's pretty much forgotten. And anyway- You just said that we didn't need to speak of that _ever._' He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, sending him a warm smile. He smiled in return before lightly cupping my face in his hands and bringing my lips back to his.

**...**

As the day when by we didn't have much to do, so as the evening drew closer Damon decided to take me for a walk around. He showed me the ruins of the house which he grew up in and explained that it was completely destroyed in the Battle of Willow Creek at the end of the Civil War. He told me of how the founding families of Mystic Falls trapped 27 vampires in a tomb underneath a church, and he even opened up as much as to tell me about his previous love, or rather infatuation, with a vampire named Katherine; a descendent of Elena's and an exact lookalike/ doppelganger.

As we walked he explained how he had spent 145 years believing she was in the tomb with the other vampires, only to find out that she never was. He told me about how she toyed with his emotions and told him that she loved him when really it was Stefan that she was after. And after nearly 150 years of blindly obsessing over her, when she finally returned to town she told him that she didn't love him after all.

He explained how changing into a vampire worked for his kind, and also told me of how he became a vampire. Both he and Stefan had been shot by their own father for helping Katherine, but the two of them both had her blood in their systems so they changed. Stefan completed the transition out of his own choice and free will by drinking his father's blood. Damon, however never wanted to complete the transition, but Stefan pretty much forced him to. This, along with the Katherine issue, sparked the rift between the brothers that was still evident today.

He went off the rails after that and, and only quite recently returned to Mystic Falls to live, where he developed feelings for Elena, only to have his heart broken once more when she chose Stefan over him.

I stayed silent as he told me everything, listening intently to his every word and feeling extreme rushes of sympathy. I felt a mix of emotions. A spark of anger towards Katherine for toying with him in that way. I even felt a slight flicker of resentment towards Elena for breaking his heart even further. It was tragic to think of how much pain he had experienced throughout his life- both physical and emotional.

All of this explained that empty, miserable side of him that I had never got to the bottom of before. But now I knew everything, and it all made me feel determined that I would make him happy and do my best to stick at his side.

I didn't think it possible to develop such strong feelings for anybody so fast, but now we were together officially and I seemed to be falling even harder for him every minute. Every time I discovered something new about him, every time I sympathized with him it made me feel even stronger about him.

'I've spent the last few years thinking that love completely and utterly sucks. Up until recently, that is.' He uttered as we continued to stroll slowly, hand in hand, down a quiet path near the woods.

I looked towards him and tilted my head to one side, silently asking him to elaborate. My heart rate sped up a little as I thought of what he may have been trying to tell me.

He pursed his lips, as though trying to think of a way to phrase something in his head. 'I just feel as though you really understand me. I've never opened up to anyone in the way that I have to you.' He stopped talking for a moment thoughtfully. 'You're similar to me in some respects, yet you're so different. You challenge me, Nessie. And you're absolutely beautiful. You make me feel.. alive.' He admitted, and then stopped walking at the slow pace. He took both of my hands in his so I was now facing him.

'Over the past few weeks as I've got to know you.. I've really..' He paused yet again, seeming as though he was struggling to get his words out. I nodded, urging him to go on, my heart rate increasing even more.

'I've fallen in love with you.' He finally murmured. I took in a deep breath, processing what he had just said.

It shouldn't have been such a shock to my system, considering the way that we became an 'official' couple. It was obvious that he was attracted to me, but hearing him say that he'd fallen for me made me feel speechless. His struggle to find the right words made sense to me, as he had been hurt so many times before. It made the confession seem even more special to me.

I gazed at him wordlessly for a few seconds, his piercing blue orbs waiting apprehensively for my response.

'I feel exactly the same way, Damon.' I said, though my voice was just a whisper. 'I've fallen in love with you too.' I replied, and he smiled faintly as the words left my lips and pulled me into a warm embrace.

**...**

It was now evening, and after a tedious, drawn-out flight and an unexpected delay with the car-hire service the Cullen's had just managed to get hold of the people carrier that they were going to use to get into Mystic Falls.

It was going to take a further two hours to arrive at their destination, according to the GPS system anyway. The family plus Jacob were beginning to grow tired of each other and there was a sense of tension in the car as Edward drove as fast as possible.

Just two more hours of this torturous travelling to go, and then they could find Nessie. They were all just praying that she was safe.

**...**

**Nessie POV**

By the time Damon and I arrived back at the Boarding House it was dark outside, and it soon became clear that Stefan had gone to stay with Elena for the night.

'So, since we have the place to ourselves do you fancy having a little party to celebrate our declaration of love for one another?' He suggested, and raised an eyebrow, and I giggled.

'Sure, why not.' I replied and Damon shot out of the room, only to emerge again with several bottles of vodka and some shot glasses. He put them down on the table in the centre of the room and made his way over to the stereo.

I grinned at him and he turned the stereo on and up to full blast, before handing me a bottle of vodka.

A couple of hours, bottles of alcohol and several shots later, me and Damon were completely drunk. His alcohol tolerance was clearly much higher than mine as he was _still _drinking, but he _was_ a hundred and something year old alcoholic vampire- what else could I expect?

The music was still blaring loudly, our bodies were pressed together as we danced. Damon's shirt was completely unbuttoned and so I ran my hand across his defined abs. He smirked back at me and took a swig from his bottle before grabbing me and kissing me urgently, his hands moving across my body.

In between the fiery kisses we continued to dance rather provocatively, but it didn't matter one bit to me, because he was my _boyfriend _and we were having a good time. And this time, nothing was going to happen to kill the buzz.

...

After two tiresomely long hours and several arguments over directions (mainly because Alice thought that she knew better than the satellite navigation system) the car carrying the Cullen family was nearing its destination.

And then finally, the car passed the sign:

**WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS.**

**...**

**Hope this chapter was okay! I really wanted to get it up today, which is why it could possibly seem a little rushed. All of you who want some Cullen action- it **_**will**_** happen in the next chapter, which shouldn't take so long to appear up here.**

**Please leave me your thoughts and ideas, I really love reading your reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG, I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH- I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And once more, I'm apologizing for not updating in a really long time. I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I've had terrible writers block, plus I've been making the most of my free time.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

**...**

'Damon!' I squealed and began giggling uncontrollably as he lifted me off of my feet and spun me around several times. When he went to put me down I clumsily tumbled onto the wooden floor and, of course, pulled him straight down on top of me, leading to a small fit of hysterical laughter from the both of us. The laughter was cut short though, because once I looked up into his now smiling blue eyes and just couldn't stop myself from pulling him down towards me, closing the gap between us as I kissed him once more, yet again with a scorching passion that came from deep down inside of me.

A second later and I was on my feet again as Damon managed to pull the both of us up from the ground, somehow without breaking the lengthy kiss. He began swaying slightly to the music, making me chuckle- slow dancing didn't exactly fit in with the type of songs that were being blasted from the speakers.

I reached for my drink and downed the last bit, leaving the bottle completely empty which caused me to make a face out of disappointment.

'Hey pouty, d'ya want some more?' Damon asked but I shook my head vigorously in response.

'Noooooo thank you.. I'm gonna be a _responsible_ adult.' I slurred insistently and Damon sent me a teasing grimace.

'Pfft. Responsible. You,' He jabbed an accusing finger towards me, 'are _such_ a _bore_.'

'I'm not a _bore,_ I just don't want tomorrow's hangover to be... any worse than it's already shaping up to be..'

'Bore!' Damon mocked loudly as he cracked open another bottle for himself, making me to laugh loudly to myself as he took a long swig from the bottle. I shook my head and tutted noisily in mock-disgust.

'Well, it's a good thing you're already dead because if you were human all of that booze would make you...deader.' I told him as I looked on, my drunkenness not exactly helping my ability to string coherent sentences together. 'You'd have to go to rehab, like seriously.. you'd have major life issues, dude.'

'Dude? Really, dude?' He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him.

'Mmmhmm.' I nodded, and he rolled his eyes, though he let out a little laugh.

'You're funny when you're drunk. You need to let loose more often.' He stated and I giggled absent mindedly.

'Wellll.. You're not really any different... But you're practically drunk _all the time_, so like I just said...' I was beginning to garble, and Damon shook his head amusedly and pulled me towards.

'Shut up.' He half laughed, and I grinned as he crushed his lips down on mine.

...

'Keep following this road, and we should be right outside..' Alice instructed, staring blankly ahead as she pictured the destination from her vision in her mind.

Edward silently obeyed, as he had for the whole journey, continuing to drive the car as fast as possible; his face was expressionless at first glance, though his eyebrows furrowed in such a way that showed a hint of anger and determination.

Jacob huffed impatiently, but this time the other passengers didn't bother sending him a glare like they had for the rest of the journey, for they were nearly there. They were eager to get out; desperate to see what state they would find their beloved Nessie in.

'Here we are.' Alice murmured quietly, and the rest of the group looked out of the windows, taking in the sight as Edward pulled into the driveway of The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls. It was the middle of the night. The full moon was nearly reaching its apex, and therefore it should have been silent outside, however they could hear the loud hum of a bass as they listened intently, and once they opened the doors of the car they became aware of deafeningly loud music emanating from the inside of the house. They glanced at each other confusedly.

'Are you sure this is the place, Alice?' Bella checked, and she nodded in response.

'One hundred percent.' She replied, and Edward reached over and squeezed Bella's shoulder reassuringly.

As the whole family piled out of the car they all began looking towards the house. The darkness of the night outside meant that the lights shone brightly through the windows, and through the thin curtains the silhouettes of two people were visible- a man and a woman.

Jacob stiffened reflexively as he observed. They appeared to be dancing together, his face turned bitter as he realised that it could be Nessie. He growled instinctively and started marching towards the door with trembling hands, but before he could get anywhere Alice had dragged him back.

'Get your hands off me!' He yelled.

'Jacob, you can't afford to go in there and lose control! For one thing, we don't even know if that's Nessie. And if it is, she hardly looks as if she's in danger.' Alice stated firmly, causing him to grunt in frustration.

'If that is Renesmee, then she is grounded for a _very _long time.' Edward spoke coldly as he stared at the silhouettes, which now appeared to be getting even closer- maybe even kissing?

'For God's sake, Edward- You can't ground a twenty-one year old! Get a _grip!_' Rosalie shook her head in disbelief at her impossible brother. 'And Alice is right. We have to be tactful about this, otherwise we won't even stand a chance of bringing her back. Jacob, you're staying in the car.' She declared, and then looked coolly towards Edward.

'And so will you, if you can't keep it together.' Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head at his control freak of a sister, and Jacob scoffed.

'So I'm supposed to wait here while you go in there and reason with _my_ girlfriend?'

'Well, she's not your girlfriend anymore- She finished it with you before she left. You're part of the reason she went! If she sees you here, she'll go berserk.' Rosalie stated, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

'She's right.'

'Ok, enough of this, I just need to get in there and see if she's ok.' Bella almost stammered and looked to Jasper. 'Stay here with Jake and keep him calm while the rest of us go inside. We'll call you if we need you for back up.' She instructed, and Jasper nodded, though slightly reluctantly. Jacob was going to yell in frustration, but a wave of calm came over him, so he just sighed and glanced irritably at Jasper who shrugged.

And with that, Edward, Bella, Alice Rosalie and Emmett made their way towards the door.

**...**

A short while later and Damon had managed to persuade me to open another bottle of alcohol. Both of my hands were now clasped around his face and he was smirking out of amusement as my drunken thoughts poured into his mind. He was topless now, as his shirt was already unbuttoned so I decided to whip it off. His body was just so delicious; I couldn't help but marvel at it.

I pulled my hands away from him when I heard what sounded like voices outside of the Boarding House. The alcohol must have caused my senses to dull down as I couldn't hear as clearly and sharp as I normally would have been able to.

'Are there_ people_ outside?'I queried, and he shrugged and put his arms around my waist.

'Hmm.. Maybe we're gonna get _burgled!'_ He quipped in a dramatic voice and I opened my mouth to speak again, but instead let out a hiccup, causing him to chortle. 'You're such a little lightweight.' He teased, and I shook my head in disagreement.

'Nooooo, I'm not. You're just _soo _used to alcohol after, like, three hundred years that it has no effect on you.'

The atmosphere soon changed though, and the next turn of events happened so quickly that my intoxicated brain struggled to make sense of them. One minute Damon was in front of me grinning, then after a loud crash he had been slammed against the wall at an incredible force. There was a man stood in front of him, pinning him against the wall at the far end of the room by his neck. I could only see the back of him, but I knew who it was instantly.

'_Dad?!' _I exclaimed in shock. This wasn't really happening, was it? Surely it was my imagination- I had had _far _too much to drink, I had to be hallucinating...

I blinked several times, but the scene before my eyes didn't disappear. My father didn't acknowledge me, and instead let out a feral growl towards Damon who was staring back at my father with a maniacal expression on his face. For a few seconds he stood as still as a statue, but in a split second he opened his mouth, bared his fangs and, after letting out a menacing snarl, shoved my father away from him with such a force that he fell to the ground. He stood over him, his face twisted with rage after being caught off guard.

Another person was at my father's side in an instant, sending a threatening hiss towards Damon as he helped my father up from the floor and stood behind him defensively. Uncle Emmett?!

The whole time I just stood in a daze, not knowing what to do. After a long delay I clumsily stumbled towards my boyfriend whilst looking between the three men. Damon was breathing heavily, I guessed in an attempt to restrain himself. I grabbed a hold of his arm to prevent him from going too far.

'Hey, twinkletoes- Didn't you know it's rude to come into people's homes uninvited and attack them? Ever heard of _knocking?_' Damon hissed, the irritation evident in his voice.

At that moment the booming music muted abruptly and the sudden deafening silence left my ears ringing.

'Tactful, Edward.' I heard my Aunt Rosalie's sarcastic tone, and I looked up to the doorframe to see her leaning casually against it, my mother and Aunt Alice both stood beside her.

My dad was on his feet, a baffled yet furious expression across his features.

'You!' He growled, ignoring my Aunt as he began stalking towards Damon once more until they were staring each other straight in the face, their expressions almost mirroring the other.

In an awkward movement I tried to get between them. Neither Damon nor my father moved a muscle.

'Uhmmm, everybody meet Damon.. He's my... friend.' I said cheerily, though silence was the only response I got.

'He's a _hot_ friend.' I added. I think it was an attempt to break the ice, but it didn't seem to work as another growl came from my father's lips. Through the corner of my eye I could see Damon smirking slightly, causing me to giggle once. I could have sworn I heard my Aunt Alice let out a small snigger in amusement.

My dad said nothing, and when he finally tore his eyes away from Damon his face turned sour. He stared fiercely at me for a few moments, before shooting daggers at Damon again.

I must have looked a complete state. My hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, though my make-up was undoubtedly smudged across my face. The top three buttons of my shirt were undone.

'What have you done to my daughter?'

'Nothing. She's right there.' He gestured towards me. 'Does your ability to sparkle somehow affect your vision?' Dad growled in response, sending a silent threat to Damon who just stared back, as though he was being challenged.

'Nessie?' I heard my mother's voice ring out, and I looked towards her.

'Mhmm?'

'Are you hurt?' She started walking towards me then, and I shook my head vigorously as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. She stared at me with wide, golden eyes for a second before pulling me into a tight hug.

It surprised me, and I didn't pull away. Partly because I was too drunk and I would fall over, but partly because she was my mum and I had actually missed her. I found myself putting my arms around her too, breathing in her oh-so familiar sweet scent.

'I'm so glad you're ok.' She whispered, and I didn't really know what do with myself.

'Um.. so am I?' I replied, but the embrace ended as we heard another ear splitting crash. Damon against the wall again, but this time he was on the ground.

'DON'T YOU _DARE _THINK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!' My dad bellowed, and both myself and my mother looked towards him.

'It was a complement; I only said she's hot.' He croaked as he got up, clicking his neck. 'Wait, scratch that- I _thought _she was hot.'

The fury just seemed to radiate off of my father; I would have been concerned for Damon's safety, though I was pretty sure that he could kick my dad's ass if he felt the need to retaliate.

'Ok, Edward, calm down.' Alice intervened, and she pulled my reluctant father away from Damon.

'So this is where you've been the whole time, I suppose? In an old house, thousands of miles away, shacking up with this _pervert._' My dad spat in disgust, and I shook my head angrily.

'Noooo. No, no, no... You.. You don't have a freaking _clue _what you're talking about.'

'Of course I do, Renesmee! He's got you wrapped right round his finger with his charm. He's been taking advantage of you, it's blatantly obvious.'

'Well, if I've been taking advantage of your daughter, then she's all for it- Why don't you ask her yourself?' Damon spoke, his voice sharp like acid. I could see my dad's face contort with anger as he spoke. 'And _I'm_ a pervert? Wait, weren't you like over a hundred when you hooked up with your chick? At least Nessie's of legal age-'

'SHUT UP!' Rosalie yelled piercingly, leaving the room completely hushed. 'This really isn't the way to sort this out. Nessie is _safe. _That's what we came here to make sure of. Yeah, she's drunk and with a guy, but she's twenty-one years old for crying out loud! We'll leave her for tonight, and sort things out tomorrow. This is getting us _nowhere._'

'No we are _not. _Have you lost your mind?!We've only just got here! We didn't come all this way to just _leave _her straight away!' Another all-too familiar voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see Jacob stood there, looking completely irate.

Jasper wasn't behind him, an apologetic look on his face 'He caught me off guard and was too quick, I couldn't stop him.'

'Jacob, what the- What the _hell _are you _doing _here?!_?_' I watched as he eyed Damon angrily. My family being here was bad enough-which led me to think- how did they even get here? How did they know where I was? What did they want?

I forced myself to continue looking at Jacob. I didn't know whether he was going to attack Damon or not.

After ten seconds or so, Jacob began to stride towards me, wordlessly grabbing me aggressively by the arm and dragging me towards the doorway.

'G_et off! _I don't want to go with you!' I screeched, trying to dig my heels into the wooden to stop myself from moving whilst prying Jacob's fingers away from my arm. 'JACOB, OW! You're... you're hurting me!'

He didn't get very far though, as he was soon interrupted by Damon's fist. I heard a crack as Damon punched Jacob right across the nose.

'Don't. Touch. Her.' He warned with wide, frightening eyes as he exaggerated every syllable for an intimidating effect.

Jacob stood still for a long moment, and I watched as he began to tremble slightly, but as the seconds passed his body started shuddering erratically. I was barely thinking straight, but I knew that I had to get Damon out of the way.

'Get back!' I yelled to Damon, who shot me a confused look, though did as I instructed. He hauled me away from Jacob in the process, and everybody looked on as Jacob exploded into a giant, russet coloured wolf.

Damon's eyes were wide. He was visibly stunned at the sight of the enormous wolf which was now moving towards him with bared teeth.

Without any hesitation I moved myself in between the two of them.

'Don't you _dare _hurt him, Jacob.' I growled, glaring frostily at the animal before me, and I raised my hand to his face, showing him the exact way that I felt about Damon.

For several long moments the wolf stared, as though contemplating what to do. After what felt like a painfully long time, he turned his head and leapt out of the large window at the front of the lounge. Of course, the window shattered into thousands of pieces, and shards of glass were sent flying across the room. I watched as the huge animal disappeared into the night.

'Hey, you can pay for that, and all!' Damon called angrily after him.

It was then that I felt a strange soothing sensation overcome me, and I looked towards my Uncle Jasper. He was calming the mood down.

Everybody's faces became a little less tense then, and it was Aunt Alice who broke the silence.

'Look, everybody. If we stay here for much longer then things are gonna get messy. Now that we know she's safe, I say we leave Nessie alone tonight to sober up and get some sleep. We go hunting, get Jacob back, find somewhere to stay for the night and then come back here tomorrow morning to talk things over once everyone's calm.'

'I like that plan.' I mumbled, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed. Everything had just happened so quickly, my brain was struggling to comprehend it. I needed some time to think.

'Of course you do. You get to spend another night with _him._' My dad said coldly, and I rolled my eyes. 'We're not leaving her here.'

'Edward, she's survived these past few weeks here. I'm sure she'll live another night.' Uncle Emmett said, causing both of my Aunts to nod. Edward sighed in defeat and looked to me.

'We _will _be back tomorrow morning. And there are gonna be serious consequences for this, believe me.' He said, as he took my mother's hand.

'Ohhh, I believe you alright.' I said under my breath,

'And you need to watch your back.' He sneered towards Damon, who narrowed his eyes in response. With that my whole family started walking towards the door.

'Thank-you.' I mouthed to my Aunts and Uncles, who nodded in response. My mother sent a half-hearted smile my way, clearly glad to see me safe, though the smile didn't reach her eyes as she sent a glare towards Damon.

Once they had left the house there was nothing but silence for a few torturous moments.

'What the hell just happened?' I croaked, my voice quiet, shaky almost.

'Well, I'm pretty sure you're family and ex-boyfriend just broke into my house. Hardly your average meet-the-parents situation.' Damon said, though his voice was monotonous and unreadable.

My brain was whirring so much that it made me collapse to my knees, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. The worst part was that I knew this was far from over. Now they had found me they were going to ruin _everything, _and it made me so angry.

'Why the_ HELL _do they have to ruin it all? What gives them the right to barge in here like this? And what is so bad about me wanting to be happy; to be myself?' I half-screamed, and before I knew it I was crying. Damon knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Hey, hey, hey, sshh. I'm not going to let them ruin this. I _can't. _I'm not letting you go without a fight.' He said softly, caressing my cheek with his thumb. For a short while I didn't move, I just went over everything in my head.

'Come on, Ness. Let's get you sobered up a little. You'll feel better.'

...

Damon was right. After a couple of cups of coffee, a steaming hot shower and some glasses of water I was feeling a lot better. I wasn't sober, of course, but at least I now knew what I was saying and doing. I did know, however, that tomorrow morning I was going to have an awful hangover, which really wasn't going to help the cosy little family chat that I was expecting, but hey. I wasn't quite at that stage yet.

'Feeling better?' Damon asked as he came to sit beside me in the living room, which was now freezing cold because of the smashed window. I nodded, and turned to face him. He had freshened himself up a little, and I was now just wearing a bath robe.

I could see him studying me, he bit his lip.

'I'm sorry.' I said, and he tilted his head in confusion.

'For what?'

'For my family. My dad _attacked _you, Damon! It was completely uncalled for- they have no idea. I don't know how they found me, or what they're planning on doing, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out.' I vowed, and then pondered for a second before continuing. 'Plus, they completely ruined the buzz. If they hadn't interrupted, we would have probably- ' I stopped myself from going on and looked away, instantly feeling a sense of embarrassment.

'What?' He smirked light-heartedly. 'You're not embarrassed about _sex_, are you, Nessie?' He nudged me childishly.

'No, of course I'm not..' I shook my head, even though I could feel my cheeks burning.

'Good.' He murmured quietly, and moved closer towards me, turning my head to face him. He began kissing me slowly, teasingly. He then planted small kisses down my jawline, slowly making his way down to my neck. I bit my lip, taking in a deep breath at the feeling. Without thinking I put my hands onto his cheeks and brought his face back up to mine, feeling some kind of fire ignite inside of me as I kissed him ferociously, feeding off of this newfound fire.

Who cares what my old-fashioned, overprotective father would think? Or my suffocating ex-boyfriend. I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything in the world. I wanted him to be my first.

'Oh my god.' Damon said slowly as he pulled away. 'You're a virgin!' He whispered incredulously, as though this was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard in his life. I nodded slowly, feeling embarrassed again. He smirked, but I cut him off with my lips.

I could feel his fingers tangling in my hair as we continued to kiss fiercely with a passion that I had never felt before. In that moment, I forgot about everything. Damon filled my mind and every single one of my senses, and that's how I knew that this was right. This was what I wanted.

I began fumbling with the buttons from his shirt, and he pulled away from me once more, this time leaving me feeling impatient.

'Renesmee, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want this to be some drunken mistake for you.' He breathed quietly, through ragged, heavy breaths.

'Yes' I replied breathlessly. 'I want _you_ Damon. I've never been so sure of anything in my life.' That was the whole truth. I didn't care whether if family found out about this tomorrow. All that mattered was now.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then got to his feet. In a matter of seconds I was off the sofa and in his arms.

'Then I suppose we'd better go somewhere more... appropriate' He smirked, and I giggled as he carried me bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom.

...

The light of the moon beamed down on the forest, giving everything an eerie, silvery glow. The Cullen's had split up, and had gone hunting to pass the time.

Edward was sprinting through the forest at top speed, barely taking in his surroundings. Needless to say, he was furious. His little girl had completely betrayed him in all of her values. God only knew what they were going to discover had happened tomorrow. If this 'Damon' had done _anything_ out of term towards Renesmee, then he was going to kill him. If that was even possible, of course. Edward had seen for himself the fangs that protruded from his mouth. He had heard legends and whisperings before that another type of vampire existed, but had never before thought it true.

Edward was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Jacob's howl, breaking the silence of the night. He listened harder, more intently, and could clearly hear the sound of Jacob snarling territorially, then the sound of a different animal growling back. There was a kind of scuffling sound, some vicious growling from the two animals and then a high pitched squeal.

Edward sprinted towards the noise, and gasped at the sight of Jacob, now in human form, lying still on the floor, with cuts and bite marks scattered across his body, each bleeding heavily.

He then looked up with just enough time to see what looked like an actual wolf disappearing into the distance.

He instantly knelt down and reached into his pocket to grab his phone to get the others to help. Whilst it was ringing, he looked into the sky at the full moon, but shook his head slightly at the impossible thought. _Real _werewolves didn't exist, did they?

What kind of place had his daughter moved to?

**...**

**Wow, that was a long chapter, hopefully you guys can keep up! It took me ages to write, I hope it's ok. I'm a bit stuck on what to do in future chapters. I have a rough idea, but if you'd send me yours then it'd really mean alot! Hopefully you'll stick with me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) **

**Ooh, and I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone- but I won't be writing any major lemons in this story. Just to let you guys know. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, it's me again! I'm sorry that my updates seem to be getting further and further apart, but I'm at college and the workload is pretty big. I won't abandon this story, I've spent so many hours on it- I can't just give up!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and thank you for always being patient with me! **

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**...**

Beautiful.

One of the many words that Damon could have used to describe the petite young woman that was sleeping soundly beside him.

A ray of sunlight protruded from a small gap in the curtains and shone down upon her, tinting her light brown hair bronze. She lay on her back, one hand loosely holding the duvet so that it covered her chest, the other hand positioned gracefully beside her face. Her head was tilted towards him; her chocolate brown eyes were now closed with the trace of a smile at her lips. This was the most peaceful he had seen her.

Through Damon's eyes, this looked as though it was the scene of a painting. He was certain that if somebody were to capture this very moment in a piece of artwork, it would make millions. Physically, she was flawless. Personality-wise, she was pretty damn incredible too.

And now she was officially his. Last night pretty much sealed the deal.

He gazed down at her affectionately and ran a finger lightly across her cheek, causing her to stir slightly.

'Renesmee Cullen, what have you done to me?' He half-whispered. It was meant to be rhetorical, but as he lay back against his pillow and closed his eyes, he began to think. She really had softened him up. Even when they first met she had an effect on him. When had he _ever _been courteous enough to offer a woman a room in his house without expecting something in return or taking advantage of her in some way? Not once. And never in his life had he felt so protective over somebody that he had known for such a short time. And he had certainly never let his walls down to anybody in the way he had to her.

Aside from all of this, he knew that keeping her beside him wasn't going to be an easy battle, especially with her judgmental, mind-reading, slightly hypocritical father and her jealous, possessive mutt of an ex-boyfriend. It was, however, a battle that he was willing to fight, because there was something unbelievably special about this girl. Something that he loved. Something worth fighting for.

...

**Nessie POV**

Pain.

An awful throbbing headache.

That's the first thing I was aware of when I awoke the next morning.

When I opened my eyes, the pain amplified a heck of a lot. It actually felt like there was a sumo-wrestler sitting on my head.

And that was a weird comparison from my poor, hungover brain...

I groaned slightly and closed my eyes, praying that I wasn't still drunk. My brain was foggy and at that particular moment, I couldn't recall a thing from the night before.

Well, I had definitely been drinking. _That_ I remembered. Damon and I got completely smashed. We kissed, we danced. We did some more kissing, more dancing and then... My family showed up.

It started coming back to me, and I vaguely remembered how the events unfolded. Dad burst through the door, accompanied by the rest of the cavalry, of course. I remembered him slamming Damon against the wall, however he was the one who ended up on the ground as Damon shoved him away, furious at being caught off guard.

Accusations were thrown around accompanied by sarcastic remarks and spiteful insults on Damon's part. Then Jacob decided to show his face. I don't entirely remember what happened, except from the fact that he phased made a grand exit by overdramatically leaping out of the window.

I dimly remembered them leaving. After that, things were easier to remember. I must have sobered up. Damon and I talked on the sofa for a while and then...

As memories flooded back into my mind I snapped my eyes open once more and turned my head to see Damon lying beside me, awake and_ completely _naked. I sat up and instinctively pulled the duvet around myself, suddenly feeling exposed as I slowly came to the realisation that I, too, had absolutely no clothes on.

'Mooorning sunshine.' My boyfriend winked, a smirk playing on his lips. 'Although, I'm guessing you won't be seeing much sunshine today. Seeing as you probably have a _killer _hangover. Plus, there's a family discussion looming that I'm sure you're oh-so-excited for.'

He stopped talking for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion as he watched me cover my body up. 'You really don't need to do that, you know.' There was a slight pause, and he leaned closer to me and whispered seductively 'I saw _everything _last night, and believe me; you have _nothing _to be ashamed of.'

My mind drifted then, and I began remembering the previous night. Even though I hadn't been exactly sober, I had still been pretty terrified. But Damon had been so gentle and tender yet still somehow fiery and passionate at the same time. And, the sweetest thing was that every so often he would make sure that I was comfortable with everything.

And I was. I _really_ was.

'Well, don't leave me hanging- say something. Or I might start thinking you regret it...' He murmured, his lips grazing my neck, sending a thrill through my body. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I shook my head slightly and turned my face towards his.

'You don't honestly think that, do you?' He smirked and spoke smugly.

'Of course not. I have a feeling you rather enjoyed it.'

'Hm. Well, I have a _feeling_ that I did too...' I murmured in response.

His lips brushed my ear. 'Well, it was pretty mind-blowing. Considering that was your first time, I have to say- I'm impressed.' He breathed. I felt the blood rush to my face as my brain searched for a suitable retort. When it was evident that I wouldn't find one, I just moved myself closer to him and snuggled against his bare chest. He put his arm around me in response and nuzzled his face into my hair.

'Mmm.' I smiled involuntarily. He chuckled and kissed my cheek as I sank back against him, the two of us just cherishing this moment.

Well, I should say 'this _short _moment.'

'Well, I'm sure your dad's gonna _love _this situation.'

I groaned. 'Why'd you have to go and ruin it?' I whined and he shrugged.

'Well, for all you know your family could turn up at the doorstep at any minute. Along with the filthy dog that smashed the lounge window.' He paused for a second. 'I was being serious when I told him that he can pay for it, you know.'

'What am I going to do? There's no chance that they're just going to leave me alone. And I'm pretty certain that my dad wants to kill you. Literally.'

'Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Ness. Your parents and the mutt might be a little tricky to deal with, but it seemed to me like the others were pretty much on your side.'

'Hmm. When were they planning on coming back?'

'Well, as they left the house, your dad made a declaration that they would be back in the morning.' He replied. I looked up to the clock on Damon's wall, my eyes widening in panic.

It was almost eleven O' clock.

'CRAP!' I sprang out of bed, much to Damon's amusement and delight. I could feel his eyes on my body as I rushed out of the room to find some clothes.

'Well, you didn't need to leave that abruptly. There's still just over an hour of the morning left.' I turned around to see that Damon was now stood behind me, leaning against the doorframe.

I forced myself to ignore him and tried to push away the fact that I just wanted to grab him and kiss him; to have a repeat of last night events...

I grabbed a pile of half-decent clothes, moved past him and entered the bathroom. If I hadn't have been in such a panic, I would probably have reacted differently to him but I couldn't let myself get caught up. Not right now. The thought of my dad's facial expression as he walks in on us in a compromising position was disconcerting. I let out a half hearted laugh under my breath.

Hilarious, but disconcerting.

It didn't take too long to freshen up. I washed my face with cold water, tied my hair up into a lose ponytail and threw on some clothes. My hangover decided to amplify, too. Just what I needed.

Within a few minutes I was looking reasonably presentable.

I went downstairs to find Damon in the kitchen. After a few moments I put a hand to my head, feeling a dizzy spell come on.

'You alright?' Damon's face flickered with concern and he put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

'Yeah. Just hungover.'

'Ah. Well, you can't say it was unexpected. After all you drank last night, it'll probably last all day. If you weren't such a lightweight maybe you'd be able to handle your drink better.' He teased.

I shook my head, letting out a groan.

'Well, I can't say I get hangovers very often, but it has been known to happen. And for me, a blood bag is always the solution.'

After a few seconds of consideration I shook my head once more. 'No. I can't. Human blood doesn't mix well with me- fresh or not. I can't take that risk. Especially not today.' I paused for a moment as I reached up to grab myself a glass from thecupboard on the wall and poured myself a glass of ice cold water. 'Another time, maybe, but if my family showed up any second now and I'm stood here with bright red eyes, calculating which human I can brutally murder and drink dry next with the least repercussions, then things will _not_ go down well.'

Damon shrugged as I gulped down the glass of water.

'Well, fine. But it's the only suggestion I have, since vampires don't particularly need a stash of Aspirin on hand. Try a coffee or something.'

'What are you going to tell your parents, then, hm?'

'Honestly? I have no freaking idea.' I admitted with a sigh, suddenly feeling a little frustrated.

'Are you going to tell them about us?' He enquired, raising one of his angular eyebrows.

'Well, I think it's pretty obvious already. And come on, my dad reads minds. But, if he even gets an inkling of what went on last night, I'm one hundred percent certain that he _will_ go on a brutal, murderous rampage after you.'

'Well, if you know me by now then you'll know that I _love _a challenge. And God, how the hell have you lived for twenty one years with a mind-reading father?'

'Oh, trust me- it's even worse than you'd think. Having your dad know your every thought is pretty awkward. And embarrassing. Trust me, my teenage years were no fun for me at all.'

'Hmmph. It didn't take long for him to start prying on my thoughts.'

'Well, thinking that my mother is 'hot' probably wasn't the best way to start out.' I raised an eyebrow at him reproachfully.

He tilted his head forward slightly and raised his eyebrow back at me mockingly. 'I was simply _complementing _your genes. You should feel flattered. '

I rolled my eyes, but my lips formed a small smile at his retort. This man had an answer for everything. He smiled that notorious half-smile of his back at me, and in one quick motion he reached out to take my hand, pulled me forward and softly pressed his lips to mine.

'Nessie, this is just the beginning for us. I'm not gonna let them take you away.' His voice was gentle now, hushed.

'Oh believe me, I'm not gonna give you up without a fight.' I promised sincerely.

And with that, we both turned our heads automatically at the sound of a car turning into the driveway.

'Well, here goes.' I breathed. I shot a nervous glance Damon's way before taking a slow walk into the hallway towards the front door. Damon trailed behind me and leant casually against the wall. There were three small knocks at the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stood there expectantly.

I breathed a small sigh of relief at the fact that it was just them. I wasn't sure how I would have reacted if my whole family plus Jacob had been stood there, waiting for me to answer the door. The two of them exchanged a knowing look as Alice cracked a small smile.

'Well, I see my favourite niece has recovered.' Alice's bright, chiming voice rang out, causing me to giggle. When I was growing up I was always her 'favourite niece' and it never failed to make me smile.

'How's the head?' Jasper enquired, his lips upturned in slight smirk. I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

'Kinda sore, I'm not gonna lie.' I replied, much to his amusement. He tilted his head and sniggered a little.

'We thought it'd be best if we came to get you this morning. We didn't want anybody to lose their temper _just _yet.' Alice's eyes snapped towards fleetingly towards Damon, who I guessed was still stood behind me, silently observing.

It all fell quiet then, and I found myself staring the two of them, suddenly feeling a rush of emotion. It felt good to see such familiar faces with soft, welcoming expressions.

Little than half a second later my Aunt threw her arms around me, crushing me in a tight hug. It knocked the breath out of me, causing me to freeze for an instant, but after the shortest moment I impulsively wrapped my around her in response. I could feel Jasper's hand lightly touching my back.

'I know you haven't been gone long, Ness, but you have no idea how much I've missed you!' Alice whispered, and I nodded.

'I've missed you too.' I murmured, feeling a small lump arise in my throat. I glanced towards my Uncle. 'And you, Uncle Jasper.'

'Oh, we've all missed you, sweetheart. Aside from the stressing out on your parents part, it's unbelievably quiet without you at home.' I grinned at him in return as Alice softened the lock that she had around me, and let me loose a little.

'Look- Nessie, before I take you to them I need to tell you something.'

She looked at me sincerely, and I nodded slowly, urging her to carry on.

'It's pretty obvious that yesterday, your parents already hated the thought of you staying in this town. But you need to know that last night, Jacob was attacked.'

My eyes widened as a rush of panic surged through me. 'Oh- Oh my God! Is he ok?' I was surprised at how panicked I suddenly felt. Although I didn't feel any romantic affection for him anymore, I'd grown up with this guy. He had been my best friend since I was a kid, and despite the loathing I had began to feel for him as our relationship broke down, deep down he still meant a great deal to me. I couldn't bear the thought of him hurt. Especially because of me.

'He's fine, don't worry. It looked a lot worse than it actually was, and he heals quickly so it's not so bad. Your dad found him in the woods. He was quite shaken up, but after some advice from Carlisle he managed to get him sorted out. It's a good thing these hire cars come with complementary first aid kits.'

'Thank God.' I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment in relief.

'Your dad said it was an animal. A wolf.' Jasper piped up, and I pursed my lips. 'The thing is, it was a full moon last night.'

I glanced back towards Damon whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. My expression probably mirrored his.

'Tyler?' I posed, but he shook his head.

'I highly doubt it. Tyler's a hybrid. He doesn't have to turn every full moon anymore.' He sounded completely mystified, and for a few more seconds he frowned and I could almost hear his brain ticking as he tried to figure out who it might be. After a while he simply shrugged towards me, his expression telling me that he didn't have a clue.

'Well, aren't you going to introduce us? I mean, this is the first time we've properly _met_. I don't think last night really counts.' Alice tilted her head towards Damon, and I suddenly felt a little flustered.

'Oh, erm, yeah. Sure.' I hadn't actually thought that anybody would be able to have a civil conversation with me straight off, so I hadn't exactly planned an introductory speech.

I shot Damon a _'be nice' _look. He nodded, raising an eyebrow at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Um. This is Damon. My-' I paused for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate word to describe other than _boyfriend_. I couldn't think of one. 'My friend.'

I could see Damon smirking out of the corner of my eye, and Jasper sent a knowing smile towards Alice who giggled a little. I felt my cheeks start to heat up slightly as they laughed at me. It was this that made me begin to dread seeing my dad. If it was this obvious without me saying anything, then I didn't doubt that it would only be a matter of minutes before he found out and rushed off to rip Damon to shreds.

'Damon, this is my Aunt Alice and my Uncle Jasper.' I gestured between the two of them and he held out his hand, to the two of them in turn.

'It's good to meet you.' He said, as the two of them shook his hand willingly. He was surprisingly friendly and hospitable, not that I was complaining. I _wanted _him to make a good impression. I did notice something odd about his handshake with Jasper, though. On both of their faces there seemed to be this sense of recognition and perplexity, as if they had seen each other somewhere before. Neither said anything though, and my soon Aunt turned to me.

'Well, we should really get going. I don't want to keep your dad waiting for _too_ long.' I nodded cooperatively, and Jasper looked to Damon.

'I think it'd be best if you stayed here.' Jasper told him.

'Fine.' He put his hands up innocently and I raised my eyebrows at him, sending him a silent warning to not get in the way. He smiled ironically, and it didn't take me long to guess that he was up to something.

'We'll go get in the car.' Alice said as she gracefully started making her way to the car. Jasper followed closely behind her, their hands entwined.

The two of them got into a silver people carrier which was parked in the driveway, which had clearly been hired for this little 'roadtrip'. Hmph. They really had gone to alot of trouble for me.

I turned to Damon sharply. 'Ok. What are you plotting?'

'Why are you so suspicious?' He answered my question with a question, frustrating me a little. That was one of my pet hates.

'I'm just going to ask one thing. Could you please try and keep this as simple as possible? If you cause too much trouble then I hardly stand a chance of staying with you.' I pleaded with him, and he nodded.

'Don't worry. It'll be fine. You know where I am if you need me, ok?' He assured me earnestly.

'Ok. I'll see you later. I hope.'

'Oh, I _will _see you later alright..' He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. 'And then we can start where we left off last night. Sober.' He breathed into my ear. His voice sent tingles through my body, and my stomach started doing flips.

He stared at me for a moment, and he tapped lightly on my back.

'Well, off you go then.' He pushed me lightly out of the door. He was far too relaxed about this, it was strange.

I joined my Aunt and Uncle in the car. It was fairly sunny outside, despite the fact that it was nearly winter. There was a short journey to the woods during which I caught up with them both. I briefly told them about my time in Mystic Falls, leaving out any _major_ details. I didn't want them to think about anything that could get me into trouble around my dad, and that was going to be difficult enough for me.

They also explained to me what led them here to this exact location: Alice's misunderstood vision.

She thought that Damon had tried to attack me, or take advantage of me in some way which couldn't have been further from the truth, really. She told me that me that she had been worried for my safety until they arrived here and saw that I was _completely _fine, and that she shared her attitudes with Rosalie and Emmett, although they were staying slightly more neutral and were still very wary of Damon. This led on to me telling her more about Damon; that he was a vampire, yet he was so different from us. She and Jasper listened intently, clearly just as perplexed as I had been when I discovered some of Damon's traits. Before long, we pulled up into any old gateway on the edge of a dirt pathway that led to the woods with a rickety old sign that stated: 'No Tresspassers.'

Well, this was going to be interesting.

...  
><strong>Sorry there was such a long wait for a chapter with so little action! I just felt like I needed something to tide you guys over for now and I'd made you wait long enough. The next chapter <strong>_**will **_**be more interesting than this one. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long to put up here because I've managed to get myself back into the writing mode, which is really great as I've missed it :')**

**Also, I'm quite excited that I got nominated for an award on this fanfiction- so if you nominated me then thank you so much! I think today is the last day for voting, but if you wanted to vote for me then go to this link - ****crossoverawards . blogspot . co . uk/p/blog-page_7872 . html**** (take out the spaces) and go to 'Best Unsuspected/Unique Pairing'. That'd be really great! :)**

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**_**, this is actually pretty embarrassing but my fanfic isn't really set at any particular time in the storyline. When I started writing it, I thought that the Klaus storyline would be over soon, so I thought after that finished I'd be able to weave it in somewhere along the line, but that didn't happen, haha. Plus, I never thought I'd get so many readers, so I didn't really plan when it was set.. Just think, it's somewhere in the future.. haha, sorry guys!**

**And**_** Alycesaundra Matthews**_**- Everything in your review is right about the books, but my fanfic is based around the TV show which is different to the books. In the TV show, Damon & Stefan were both shot by their father and the whole Katherine storyline is different. But thank you so much for your review! I appreciate it :)**

**So yeah, sorry for rambling a little but I think that's everything. I love reading your opinions and ideas, so feel free to PM me or leave a little review. Thank you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I finally managed a chapter! Hopefully this is alright. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for such an awfully long time! Thank you to the people who sent me ideas. You gave me a tonne of inspiration and I don't think I would've been able to continue without it! :)**

**Oh, and if any of you are interested my best friend has started writing a Dessie fic so I felt like it's my duty to promo it to you guys. You can check it out here: /s/9395472/1/Sad-Beautiful-Tragic [remove the spaces and brackets]. I know that she would really appreciate feedback!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

…

The three of us jumped the gate and began making our way down the trail. I turned to look at my Aunt and Uncle.

'So, where exactly are you taking me?' I enquired as they led me down a pathway surrounded by trees and lush greenery. We were about a twenty minute car journey away from the Salvatore's place so I guessed that we must have been bordering on the next town.

'Well, Ness, as we were making our way here it occurred to me that I'd spent quite some time around this area during the Civil War period. Initially, I never realised that Mystic Falls was so close to this place, though.' My Uncle spoke with that oh-so-familiar Southern twang and I took a glance towards his face. He seemed to have zoned out a little as if he was remembering something significant; he seemed to be immersed in a daydream or some kind of flashback.

The path was coming to an end now and I looked ahead to see an old, rickety building emerging through a small clearing. There was thick undergrowth almost engulfing what I could now see was a small, old-fashioned lodge.

'Did you live here, Uncle Jasper?'

He responded with a nod. 'For a while, yes. I was a soldier and I thrived off of the adrenaline and the thrill that being in battle gave me, sure, but I liked my down time. I spent a while at this little place.' He paused and looked towards the building with a sense of fondness. 'I'm surprised it's still in reasonably good shape. It doesn't seem as if anybody's been here at all since I left back in the late 1800s. It looks as though it's just been forgotten. I suppose the location is convenient for our little family road-trip.'

I scoffed quietly. Yes, this was totally _convenient_. It was extremely convenient that my family had found residence within a ten mile radius of myself and my new vampire boyfriend. Totally convenient that my dad would no longer have to travel across the country in order to go on a ruthless, brutal rampage after him. Yes. Definitely convenient.

'Nessie, you might want to start getting control of your thoughts now. I'm assuming that after a little while away you might be out of practice.' Alice reminded me in a hushed tone as we approached the house and I pursed my lips. 'Besides, we wouldn't want your father getting the wrongidea about anything.' She spoke even more quietly, her tone almost teasing. There was a knowing smirk on her face and Jaspers lips were upturned in a slight smile.

'God, is it really that obvious?!' I muttered under my breath and Alice raised her eyebrows at me and smiled sweetly as if to say that she didn't know what I was talking about. If this was the case with my Aunt and Uncle then I wasn't going to stand a chance around my dad.

I felt a rush of anxiety at the thought of having to face up to my dad but as we advanced towards the ancient-looking door I knew that it was far too late to turn back. I could hear muffled conversation and each distinct voice sounded painfully familiar. I let my Aunt and Uncle go first and the millisecond that Jasper put his fingers to the door handle, silence fell upon the house.

It didn't exactly help my nerves, to say the least.

The inside of the house was even worse than the outside. The archaic wallpaper was peeling from the walls and an unpleasantly strong scent of musk and damp filled my nostrils. The ceiling was held by strong wooden beams which appeared to be rotting in places. No doubt it would be full of woodworm.

I didn't get the impression that the Cullens were planning on staying here long.

I continued to shuffle awkwardly behind them into what I could only guess was once a lounge. There was a log fire which had been lit, I guessed only for scenic values. Then, sure enough I caught sight of my family who were sat on unsteady looking timber chairs. My mother, father, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett all began staring expectantly at me.

I was at a loss for words.

Thankfully the deafening silence didn't last too long as, naturally, Emmett took it upon himself to break the ice.

'Well, I think I always underestimated your potential at being rebellious, but it now seems that you're doing just fine on your own. I think it's kinda refreshing to see you _finally _embracing your inner badass. '

I shook my head slightly and found myself biting down on my lip to repress a laugh. Edward shot daggers towards at his brother who simply shrugged and continued mocking the situation. 'Although I'm guessing the reason you've turned to alcoholism is because you've missed me too much, eh Ness?'

Rosalie rolled her eyes a little and got to her feet. She was in front of me in an instant, her hands clasped at my shoulders. Her beautiful, golden eyes bore into mine and she shot me an encouraging smile.

'I'm glad to see that you're ok, sweetie.' Her melodious voice was soft, and she pulled me closer into a short hug, squeezing me tightly. She quickly returned to her seat and I was left face to face with my mom and dad.

'Well, now that you're no longer a drunken mess I suppose we can have an adult conversation about the circumstances.' My dad spoke, his face was passive though his voice was dripping with ice. 'Sit down, Renesmee.'

I looked towards my mom who hadn't yet spoken. She nodded faintly, though her face remained neutral.

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling like a shamefaced child who was about to get yelled at. Except, I had a feeling that this was going to be much worse than the aftermath of when I was caught stealing from the cookie jar as a kid.

To my surprise, I obliged. I'd imagined this situation countless times in my head; I'd thought of every word that I would say in my defence. I'd prepared every line and created an imaginary speech about the way that they had treated me, and how much I'd fallen for Damon and how I had grown to love Mystic Falls. But now that the two of them were sat in front of me I just couldn't find the words. It's not like they would listen to a word that I'd have to say either, so there really was no point.

I sighed as I took a seat opposite my parents. I looked down at the table and bit my lip, waiting for the accusations to come hurling my way.

Surprisingly, it was my mom who was the first to start the interrogation.

'Why did you leave like that, Nessie? What on _Earth _possessed you to take off to the other side of the country without a single word? Do you have any idea how worried we all were?' Her words tumbled out quickly, her tone reproachful.

'Well, I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea now, since you've hunted me down and you're both sat right in front of me, staring at me with a face that looks as though you've been slapped.' I replied, coming across like a snarky teenager. Damon's wit and sarcastic nature seemed to have rubbed off on me.

'Renesmee_._' My father warned. I narrowed my eyes and shot him a contemptuous glance, not caring that I looked petty. I was pissed.

'Oh, come on. Does it really need to be explained?' The staring continued. I huffed in disbelief.

'You were smothering me, ok? Back in Forks I was being held back from everything, whether it was by you or Jacob. I was constantly being watched and judged, and I never got to make any of my own decisions. You were suffocating me! I wanted freedom, and I knew that _asking _foryour permission to get away would never work, since you'd just try to stop me. So I bolted.' I paused and narrowed my eyes. 'And I'm _so_ glad that I did.'

'Oh, well that's good. At least _you _got satisfaction at the prospect of having us worried out of our minds. Anything could have happened to you! Do you have any idea what this has done to Jacob?' My dad half-hissed. I'd always found it strange when my dad used any kind of sarcasm. It didn't seem to fit in with his old fashioned, polite persona.

'I'm actually little insulted that you don't believe I can fend for myself. And, pfft, as if you've _ever _given a damn about Jacob's feelings!'

_Well, I guess he did spend years trying to sleep with your wife._

'_Renesmee.' _He growled intolerantly at my thoughts. I could almost hear his patience wearing thinner and thinner.

'Jacob's a big boy. He should've seen this coming anyway. A lot of it was down to him.'

'Well, I'll be sure to ask him about that when we next see him. After he's fully recovered, that is.' My dad said dryly.

'Oh, Jesus. I heard about that 'incident', and if you even try to blame it on me, I swear to God-'

'If you hadn't run off to this place, he wouldn't have gotten injured.' My dad cut in, his voice

'No. If you hadn't have come running after me, he wouldn't have gotten himself into that situation.' I raised my voice a little, feeling anger surging through my veins. It seemed like this was going to turn into a shouting match between me and my dad. Nobody else said a word. They simply listened intently. I guess they all knew that this was not a time for them to air their own views. My mother, however, seemed keen to let my dad do all of the talking.

It was then that I felt a wave of calm flood through me and I took a glance at my Uncle who seemed intently focused.

'Not now, Jasper.' Edward snapped and the calm feeling quickly disappeared. My dad stood up and slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. An almost strangled sounding creak followed this, sounding as if the table were threatening to collapse under the pressure.

My dad breathed erratically before looking up into my eyes with an intensity that I hadn't seen before.

'We came after you because we thought you were in trouble. And you might not think it, but you _are. _This _'Damon'_ that you've been getting cosy with is bad news. In that short time yesterday, I looked into his _disgusting _little mind and I saw quite enough. And God only knows what kind of creatures are crawling around this place!'

I tensed instinctively and repressed a snarl that was threatening to pass through my lips at the mention of Damon's name, as my brain robotically ignored the rest of the sentence.

_You don't know anything._

My father scoffed. 'I know that he's an arrogant, overconfident pervert who has my daughter exactly where he wants her to be. Not to mention the fact that he is a dangerous _monster_. I don't know what he is. And you, Renesmee,' He jabbed a finger in my direction. 'You are a naïve, senseless young girl for running straight into his arms. You have no idea what you're dealing with here. I thought I'd brought you up to have more sense than that. ' He spat cynically.

I stood up this time, feeling fury blazing in my stomach, rage bubbling up in my mind. I didn't care what they said about me, but as they spoke about Damon in such a manner I had to defend him.

'HE IS NOT A MONSTER, DAD!' I yelled protectively. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a moment to control the level of my voice. I wanted to be better than them. I didn't want to lose control. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again, fixing them on my dad's face.

'He's no more of a monster than you or I. Or any of us.' I spoke, looking to the other faces in the room, my voice suddenly shaky. I hesitated, having an internal debate over whether I should say the next line that was threatening to escape my lips. I decided to go all out.

'And yes, I know exactly what I'm dealing with here, dad. I know exactly what he is and what he stands for andI've fallen in love with _him_. His personality. His _everything._' My voice was nothing more than a muffled whisper. The confession was barely audible, even to a room full of vampires with the sharpest hearing conceivable.

My dad shook his head in rage and threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

'No, Renesmee! No you_ haven't! _That is what he wants you to think!'

I took my seat again whilst shaking my head exasperatedly. Instead, I turned to face my mother.

'Mom. You've told me so many times about the way that you felt when you first laid eyes on dad. The way you felt when you were around him. The way that he made you feel when he spoke to you. When he first _kissed _you.' I paused and gaged her reaction. Her face was softer now, almost as though she was empathising with me. That was my cue to continue. 'That's how I feel. And I know that he feels that way about me too.'

That was where I went wrong. You see, whenever I thought about Damon, my mind had a tendency to wander, and being in the same room as my mind-reading father probably wasn't the best time or place for me to let my façade slip. But I wasn't in control of it, and explaining my feelings about Damon pretty much _shattered _my façade. I let my mind drift a little too far as I thought of the way Damon made me feel. The electricity that ran between us when we our skin touched. The sparks and fireworks as we kissed. That perfect balance between tenderness and a burning passion when we made love less than twenty four hours earlier.

That was it. My dad let out a savage snarl and I looked sharply up into his eyes which were now wild with ferocity.

_Shit. _

'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD. YOU STUPID GIRL!' He bellowed piercingly and I stood up again, my eyes wide as my dad's scorching stare bore down upon me, making me feel like a small child again. Tears stung in my eyes and I unconsciously raised my hands to my head and began tugging on my hair out of frustration. I was angry and this whole situation was far from necessary, but being called 'stupid' by my father still hit a nerve.

There was silence again and I noticed my family sharing baffled sideways glances with each other.

'Care to fill us in, Edward?' Emmett's voice was lazy but tinted with a hint of concern and bewilderment.

My dad didn't hesitate to reply, his voice at the same ear-splitting level as before.

'SHE SLEPT WITH HIM.'

I looked down at the ground and did my absolute best to keep the tears that were threatening to escape at bay. Even though that deep down I knew that I shouldn't, I felt completely ashamed and at the same time, absolutely mortified. I looked to the others and nobody looked particularly surprised. More sympathetic actually, though clearly nobody was keen to butt into the conversation. I guess they didn't want to the risk the wrath of my dad.

I looked towards my Uncle Jasper and raised my eyebrows pleadingly. He knew what I meant, and this time my dad didn't seem to resist the calm that swept across the room.

'There is no way that I am letting you stay here any longer. I've spent so long trying to protect you, Renesmee. ' His voice was quivering as he now attempted to keep his anger under control. 'But clearly your virtue and dignity isn't important to you at all. I brought you up to be many things, but I never once thought that you'd turn out to be a _slut._'

My mouth fell open and I let out a gasp of disbelief, and I heard other members of my family do the same.

Hearing those words come from my own father's mouth caused an ache right to my very core. I felt as though I had been kicked in the chest.

'Edward!' My mother half-shrieked, simultaneously with both Rosalie and Alice. My mother eyes were fixated on him with a fuming look. He continued to stare directly at me, though.

'_Hey!_' Uncle Emmett exclaimed at the same moment, he was also jumping to my defence.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and before long they were streaming down my face. I struggled to say a coherent word, completely taken aback by my dad's overreaction and choice of words. I gritted my teeth and took a shaky breath.

'How dare you.' I looked up at him without a clue as to what my expression must have been. I sniffed and wiped my eyes before continuing slowly.

'I have slept with one person in my whole life. You did your hardest to ensure that Jacob never came anywhere near me in that sense, and you did a damn good job of it. I am _not_ and never will be a _slut!'_' I half hissed, half sobbed. 'What I do is my decision. I am a responsible adult and if I choose to sleep with a person then it is _none of your goddamn business_. If I choose to get away from everything for a while, then you shouldn't feel the need to come chasing after me like a pack of dogs!' I huffed. The feeling of absolute fury was mixing with dismay and shame and it was completely overwhelming. I let out a small sob, and my mother's face softened at the sound.

'Nessie.' She crooned gently and she began to get up from her seat but I gestured at her to stay back. I shook my head quickly, feeling entirely dazed.

'Can you blame me for wanting to leave when this is what I have to put up with?' My voice was hoarse and I struggled to keep control of it as I fixed my gaze onto my dad. 'You said you wanted to have an 'adult conversation' yet all you did was hurl wild accusations and abuse at me.' I moved slowly towards the door. 'I_ never _want to come home with you. You will have to physically drag me.' I said, my unsteady voice was now grave.

'That shouldn't be too hard.' My dad retorted.

'Edward, shut _up!_' Aunt Alice snapped.

'I'm not staying in this place any longer.' I looked around at the dirty old house that surrounded me. 'If you want to stay here and wait for me, fine. If you want to follow me around, fine. But whatever you choose to do, I am not giving Damon up without a fight. So unless you're willing to fight me then I suggest you leave.'

I turned sharply and exited the house without a second glance.

Once I was out in the fresh air, I heard a loud crash which seemed to be the sound of a brick wall cracking. It probably the result of a violent kick from my dad. I heard nearly all four members of my family turn to express their disapproval at Edward's actions. I heard my mother's voice, loud and clear above them all.

'We're never going to get her back now!'

I huffed. I didn't know how this was going to work or what was going to happen next. My mind was a complete mess and my breathing was ragged. Tears were still falling freely from my eyes and there was only one person that I needed. I didn't care that it would be obvious to my dad that I was going to see him.

I had to see Damon. He would make me feel better. He always made me feel better.

…

Damon was sat in the lounge at Salvatore central, Bourbon in hand, of course. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out who the hell it was that had attacked Nessie's ex in the forest, but his brain had been somewhat side tracked.

His eyebrows were knitted tightly together in confusion as he tried to jog his memory. 'Jasper.' He muttered, thinking aloud.

When Damon had met Nessie's Uncle Jasper he had the strongest feeling that he had seen somewhere him before. Many years ago, though. But he couldn't place it. He had seen the same short second of recognition in Jasper's features in the moment they had shaken hands just an hour earlier. He had a strong southern accent and blonde curls. Pale white skin, just like Nessie and weird, golden eyes…

'Whitlock.'

His raised an eyebrow in surprise as the name suddenly came to him. 'Jasper Whitlock.' He murmured and nodded to himself as the name sounded right. He took a long, well-deserved swig of his Bourbon as a reward.

Now that his memory had been successfully nudged, he remembered everything more clearly. Jasper Whitlock was a fellow soldier back in the times of the Civil War. The two had actually gotten on fairly well. They were in the same regiment, but Damon always knew that there odd about him. Something not quite right. Damon let out a small laugh.

Turns out that he's just a twinkly fairy-vamp.

'Hmph.' Damon's eyebrows furrowed again as he contemplated the curiousness of the circumstances. The further he dug into his memories, the better he remembered the friendship that he'd had with Jasper Whitlock. It felt like a previous lifetime now, but it had once been very real.

He pursed his lips, deep in thought. Maybe this could be the key to keeping Renesmee at his side.

**...**

**Nessie POV**

I crouched as I prepared to break into a sprint. I needed to get away from here. Quickly.

'Leaving so soon?' I heard a voice to the left of me, as though somebody had just stepped out of the undergrowth.

I closed my eyes, and stood up straight refusing to look at his face. I guess he had heard everything that had just happened inside.

'Please, don't try to make me feel any worse than I already feel right now, Jacob. I don't need to be interrogated anymore.'

'I didn't say a word.' He replied, though his voice was strained. I got the feeling that he was avoiding looking at my face too. I took a quick glance towards him and I was right. He was intently focussed on the ground, leaning idly against a tree. There was no trace of any injury and a part of me was comforted by the fact that he hadn't been hurt.

I wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath, my breathing still quick and uneven from the sobs that had escaped me earlier.

'It hurts me to see you this way, Renesmee. It hurts me even more to know that there's nothing I can do about it anymore. It makes me angry to know that I could have stopped this a long time ago.'

'Jacob, please stop-'

He was in front of me then, his warm hands were cupping my face delicately. His deep brown eyes were sad and brimming with tears. The most tragic expression crossed his features and his voice wavered with raw emotion as he spoke.

'And it _breaks my heart _knowing that you've replaced me so quickly.' I tore my eyes away from his, looking down at the ground, feeling like a dreadful person. My eyes were filling up again now and I reached up to take his hands in mine, softly removing them from my face. I held them for a moment, squeezing them both tightly in my own and shook my head.

'I'm sorry, Jake.' I whispered, not knowing what else I could say or do.

I let go of his hands then, and without thinking, burst straight into a wild sprint. My feet barely skimmed the ground as I ran, following the same route that my Aunt and Uncle had driven to get me here.

I needed to get back to Damon. I was a mess.

**Thank you for reading- You're all awesome! **

**I was thinking of doing a little one-shot to go alongside this story of some Dessie fluff. You guys have stuck with me for a long time now so I thought you deserved a little more than just this chapter, so look out for that! :)**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated and any ideas are welcome. There are plenty of times when I could use some inspiration, so feel free to PM me / leave them in a review! **

**Thank you guys!**


	15. Christmas one-shot

Hi guys. I'm sorry for being so crap with the updates, but this year is very important for my education as it could make or break my chances of getting into university, so my fanfic isn't really a priority! As I'm sure some of you guys know, writing is actually pretty hard and time-consuming, but I will try and update it when I can. I can't promise anything soon, though.

Since it's Christmas I thought I'd do a little Dessie one shot that runs alongside this story. It's a little something I conjured up with the help of my wonderful best friend, Rhiannon. (Hence the O/C name. I think she'll appreciate this!) It's not relevant to any part of this story, and it is mostly fluff and pretty uneventful but I thought it'd be fun. I hope you guys enjoy! You can find the link on my profile. It's called '**Mistletoe and Wine**'.

Thank you guys for sticking with me for such a long time. I really appreciate all of your comments and your feedback. You're all wonderful and I hope you've had a fantastic Christmas and that you enjoy the rest of the holidays :)


End file.
